We Were Friends
by likyboy's
Summary: Les Madusiècles I : Début de l'amitié entre les maraudeurs et Lily Evans, de la première à la cinquième, avec les coups de geule, les coups du sort et du coeur, les secrets, les familles, ...
1. No one could ever know me

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans l'épopée d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru. Je ne tire aucune profit de cette histoire.

Première fic de la saga des Madusiècles. Celle-ci comporte 5 chapitres et se concentrera sur les cinq premières années des Maraudeurs et Lily à Poudlard.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Les Madusiècles I**

**We were friends**

**No one could ever know me**

Une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue sur le château de Poudlard. Dehors, le vent tonnait, faisant courber les arbres en émettant un sifflement strident. Les normales saisonnières auraient voulu un beau soleil, tout du moins un temps à oser sortir son chien; on était fin avril tout de même. Mais le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages gris et la plupart des élèves avaient été contraints à des révisions précoces dans la moiteur de leur salle commune. Seuls quelques-uns s'étaient risqués à un vagabondage incertain tandis que les plus studieux avaient envahi la bibliothèque.

Lily faisait partie de ceux-là. A l'abri derrière une grande étagère, tout au fond de l'immense salle, elle révisait bien sagement les sorts qu'elle devrait connaître pour son examen deux mois plus tard.

Elle avait d'abord prévu de rester avec ses copines mais celles-ci restaient avec les garçons et Lily n'aimaient pas les garçons de Gryffondor. Pas que ceux-ci se plaindraient de son absence de toute façon. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient aucun atome crochu avec elle : ils la pensaient aussi introvertie et timide qu'eux étaient bruyants et chahuteurs. Bien sûr, cela n'était que chimère, Lily était loin d'être introvertie, elle était juste calme et mesurée, pas intéressée par les conversations futiles de ces gamins. D'ailleurs, ses amies étaient sûrement plus amies avec elle qu'elle ne l'était avec elles. Lily préférait de loin la solitude de la bibliothèque au babillage incessant de ces filles, ce qui la faisait souvent taxer d'être asociale.

Elle ramassa ses affaires éparses sur la table et se dirigea vers la tour des rouge et or. Il devait avoisiner les cinq heures de l'après-midi et ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Alors qu'elle était dans l'escalier, celui-ci commença à bouger.

« Oh non… »

A quoi bon être une sorcière lorsqu'on ne peut même pas se déplacer sans risquer de se perdre au détour d'un couloir, par la faute d'un escalier ? Lily respira, essayant de rester calme et de ne pas tout dramatiser comme à son habitude. Elle était à Poudlard, en sécurité, rien ne pourrait lui arriver de grave. En tout cas, rien de pire que la dernière fois, durant laquelle elle s'était fait attraper par le concierge qui l'avait collée en retenue…

Elle se retrouva dans un couloir sombre que seules quelques rares fenêtres éclairaient. De grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient à rythme régulier contre celles-ci et le soleil avait bien du mal à filtrer à travers l'épaisse couche de poussière qui les recouvrait. Lily avança prudemment. Il ne lui aurait servi à rien d'attendre sur le marbre : le château bougeait selon ses envies et cela pouvait prendre des heures avant que les choses ne rentrent dans l'ordre.

A peine en fut-elle là de ses pensées que l'escalier se remit à bouger, laissant Lily fasse au vide, dans une partie inconnue de l'immense château et sans aucun moyen de revenir sur ses pas.

Elle pesta un coup et continua sa marche mal assurée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit des pleurs venir de la droite. Elle ne distinguait rien à un mètre et était sure qu'elle venait de poser sa main sur une araignée. Retenant un cri de dégoût – elle enleva aussitôt sa main du mur – elle laissa ses pas être guidés par les sanglots. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à ses sens dans un lieu aussi magique que celui-ci mais si ce bruit provenait bien d'une personne, c'était au-dessus des forces de Lily de passer son chemin.

Arrivée à un tournant, elle distingua une faible lumière et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle provenait d'une baguette à l'abandon. Un mètre plus loin, une jeune fille blonde d'environ dix-sept ans pleurait de tout son soûl.

Lily s'approcha. Puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vue arriver, la jeune blonde poussa un cri lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule. En moins de deux secondes, Lily était désarmée et immobilisée au sol. L'autre fille parut se rendre compte de l'identité de son adversaire et leva directement le sortilège de bloque-jambe qu'elle avait lancé puis s'adossa au mur en reniflant bruyamment.

La plus jeune se remit rapidement de ses émotions et s'agenouilla devant son aînée. Elle essuya une des larmes sur sa joue.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer, » lui dit Lily en la regardant dans les yeux.

La septième année releva les yeux sur Lily, cette petite Gryffondor qui allait bientôt terminer sa première année à Poudlard et qui était toujours si solitaire et semblait sur une autre planète même entourée des autres filles. Alice ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle se rappelait de Lily quand elle aurait été incapable de donner le nom d'une seule autre des premières. Peut-être était-ce parce que Lily n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et passait beaucoup de son temps à la bibliothèque, tout comme Alice elle-même au début de son aventure poudlardienne, avant de comprendre qu'il y a tellement plus à apprendre en dehors des livres.

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'aura de force et de fragilité qui se dégageait de l'enfant – il y avait quelque chose, chez Lily, qu'elle ne pouvait nommer mais qui éveillait l'intérêt de toute personne posant le regard sur elle. Alice avait toujours été très sensible à ce que dégageait les autres autour d'elle, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'avait attirée vers Frank au début, elle pouvait _lire _en lui quel garçon droit, franc et courageux il était. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû se livrer si totalement à lui – et certainement pas faire confiance à ses instincts. Car Franck n'était pas droit et certainement pas franc.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller, » murmura Alice entre deux larmes. Au moins ne hoquetait-elle plus. Alice tenta de sourire mais son effort fut vain. Elle avait envie de dire à cette gamine de la laisser seule à se morfondre, que ça ne la regardait pas. Mais avoir quelqu'un, une présence, même celle d'une fillette, faisait du bien.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda Lily et Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire de dérision.

« Non, je ne crois pas – »

« Oh, ne me dis pas que je suis trop petite ! » l'interrompit immédiatement Lily, une lueur pleine de défi dans les yeux. « Je suis beaucoup plus mature que les autres de mon âge ! »

« Ah oui ? » souffla Alice, amusée. Et pourtant, la boule dans sa gorge ne demandait qu'à trouver une échappatoire et quelque chose dans l'attitude de Lily, dans son comportement, sa position, l'air légèrement électrique autour d'elle – Alice ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait _envie _de confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Tellement envie qu'elle devait lutter pour empêcher les mots de passer sa bouche. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si Lily ne lui avait pas lancé un sort pour la forcer à délier sa langue, mais elle balaya l'idée plus vite encore qu'elle n'était arrivée. C'était non seulement ridicule de penser que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à ses problèmes à ce point mais en plus, Lily n'était qu'en première, jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'un tel niveau de magie.

« C'est à cause d'un garçon, c'est ça ? » demanda Lily après un moment comme Alice se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas parler.

« C'est toujours à cause d'un garçon, pas vrai ? » railla Alice en sentant de nouvelles larmes naitre au coin de son œil. « De garçons et de meilleures amies que tu trouves dans leurs lits et de fausses excuses qui ne ressemblent à rien et … » Alice renifla. « Crois-moi, Lily, faut jamais faire confiance à un garçon. Ils sont tous les mêmes, même ceux qui semblent mieux. »

« C'est ce que ma mère dit aussi, » marmonna Lily, ce qui arracha un autre sourire triste à Alice. Une douce chaleur envahissait sa poitrine, un peu de calme et de sérénité qui venait panser son cœur brisé. Elle ne comprenait d'où pouvait bien venir la sensation mais elle n'avait la force de s'en soucier et se laissa simplement la paix l'envahir un peu plus.

Lily, de son côté, n'était pas en paix.

Une sensation étrange était en train de naitre au creux de son ventre. Ses doigts picotaient là où ils étaient posés sur la main d'Alice et un feu prenait naissance et ronflait avec de plus en plus de puissance et de chaleur dans ses entrailles.

Lorsqu'Alice fondit à nouveau en larmes, le feu commença à remuer et prendre forme, devenant un petit animal hargneux et colérique prêt à tout ravager sur son passage et qui plantait ses griffes dans l'estomac de Lily et la faisait voir rouge.

Quand Alice finit par déglutir avec difficulté et reprendre le contrôle avec la force de caractère qui la caractérisait si bien – chose que Lily ne découvrirait pas avant de nombreuses années – la première année avait perdu tout contrôle. Seul restait cette voix sourde dans sa tête qui hurlait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, cette présence à côté d'elle qui la poussait à agir, ce petit diable qui lui aurait soufflé, perché sur son épaule, ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

Elle aurait été incapable de dire comment elle était retournée à la Salle commune. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir employé un passage secret dont elle ne connaitrait pas l'existence avant plusieurs années d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs et emprunté trois couloirs qu'elle n'avait jamais traversés. Elle arriva pourtant dans la Tour Gryffondor plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le préfet en chef qui était assis au milieu de son groupe d'amis, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, un autre garçon lui tapant dans le dos à un rythme régulier.

« Toi ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte. Le jeune homme leva sur elle des yeux surpris et autour d'eux, le volume des conversations baissa.

« Toi, » répéta-t-elle. « Tu n'es qu'un minable de la pire espèce. Tu devrais avoir honte ! T'es le préfet en chef, t'es supposé montrer l'exemple et c'est comme ça que tu traites ta petite copine ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air perdu puis aperçut Alice à l'entrée de la pièce. Le soulagement s'inscrivit dans ses traits mais Lily prit cela pour une ombre de sourire.

« Tu es immonde et tu n'as même pas eu la décence de t'excuser ! »

Lily parlait tellement fort - en fait, elle criait à présent - que tout le monde s'était tu et regardait le Préfet-en-chef de Poudlard se faire remonter les bretelles par la jeune fille.

« T'es qui, toi ? » demanda-t-il, puis il tenta de se lever pour aller rejoindre Alice mais Lily le repoussa durement dans son siège. Elle avait réellement beaucoup de force pour une gamine si petite.

Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche de nouveau, elle l'avait giflé. Franck sentit son cou craquer sous la force du coup et sa joue bruler et il se dit vaguement que se faire gifler par une gamine de douze ans n'aurait pas dû être si douloureux.

Et que sa réputation ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais.

«Tu n'y comprends rien, gamine, » dit Franck en voulant pousser Lily hors du chemin pour aller rejoindre Alice mais le petit monstre était campé sur ses pieds et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

« Ca suffit, allez, dégage la mioche ! » déclara Ethan en sortant sa baguette.

Franck était sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries – ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une _baguette _contre une gamine de _première_ – quand il se sentit coller sur son siège, comme si on venait de lui lancer un sortilège de Colle-tout-sut-tout et au même moment, la baguette d'Ethan lui sauta hors des doigts. Franck redirigea les yeux vers Lily, complètement interloqué, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué le geste d'Ethan (ou sorti sa propre baguette).

Lily le regardait d'une telle façon que Franck se _sentit _minable et pitoyable jusqu'au plus profond de ses os bien qu'il sache parfaitement n'avoir rien fait de mal. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge et il songea pendant une seconde qu'il allait être malade sur ses nouvelles chaussures.

« Dégage de là, gamine et laisse-moi – »

La douleur dans sa joue s'intensifia à un point qu'il manqua de crier et il se dit qu'elle avait dû lui casser une dent ou quelque chose du genre (même s'il avait plutôt l'impression de s'être pris un joli sortilège cuisant) et il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase sous le coup de la douleur.

Lily secoua la tête d'un air dégouté. « Pauvre type, » cracha-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Franck _fut _malade.

Au fond de la pièce, James Potter s'était interrompu lorsqu'il avait entendu Lily parler d'une voix aussi forte et assurée à un septième année. Cette fille avec laquelle il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps de parler, avec laquelle il n'avait jamais eu envie de parler tant elle lui semblait dépourvue de personnalité, cette fille-là l'avait littéralement subjugué. C'était clair qu'en fait, elle méritait peut-être qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à elle.

Après tout, elle venait de vomir ses tripes sur un gars qui ne lui avait rien fait, à elle. A tel point que c'était le type qui avait fini par vomir.

Elle venait de risquer ses précieux petits points, une retenue et Merlin seul savait combien d'autre chose (le souffle de James s'était coupé quand il avait vu cet handicapé d'Arlow sortir sa baguette qu'il avait sans raison apparente lâchée) – et tout ça pourquoi ? Franck s'était disputé avec sa copine ?

Si _ça _suffisait à déclencher une rage pareille, James donnerait beaucoup pour voir ce que Lily ferait quand c'était à elle qu'on s'en prenait.

« Rappelle-moi de rester en dehors de son chemin, » murmura Sirius dans son dos.

James pencha la tête sans lâcher du regard l'escalier des dortoirs des filles. « Je vais d'abord essayer de pas m'y retrouver. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'énorme sentiment de remord et de honte qui l'avait tenue éveillée une partie de la nuit ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. La seule et unique chose qu'elle était capable de penser en ce moment était : _Pourquoi ai-je fait ça, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris par Merlin ? _

C'est donc pleine d'appréhension qu'elle se rendit au petit déjeuner.

Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller petit-déjeuner à côté d'un groupe de quatrième qui l'avait prise en amitié. Mais ce matin-là, comme tous les week-ends, les filles n'étaient pas là et celles du dortoir de Lily avaient déjà été déjeuner plus tôt.

Lily se résolut donc à manger seule. Pour tout ce qu'elle appréciait la solitude durant la journée, le matin, elle avait beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Surtout quand tout le monde la regardait comme une bête de foire, ayant sans doute entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Elle devrait peut-être se renseigner sur les possessions – elle aurait juré qu'elle n'était pas elle-même pendant qu'elle criait sur Franck Londubat. (_Oh mon dieu, j'ai frappé le préfet en chef de l'école !_)

Dix minutes plus tard cependant, un garçon de son année aux cheveux ébouriffés vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et se servit.

Lily se sentit assez bizarre car elle voyait parfaitement tout le monde la regarder comme si elle était devenue folle la veille et Potter venait justement _aujourd'hui_à côté d'elle.

« Bah, fait pas cette tête, dans trois jours ils auront tout oublié. C'est comme le jour où j'ai fait perdre cent points à Gryffondor. Au début, tout le monde te tire la tête et t'isole et puis, ils oublient. Faut pas leur en vouloir s'ils ont une mémoire à passoire,» commenta James comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Lily haussa les épaules et continua à déjeuner silencieusement. Elle n'aimait la façon dont il se comportait. C'était comme s'il la trouvait intéressant juste parce que tout le monde la regardait. Et ça ne devrait pas vraiment l'étonner : il faisait _tout _ce qu'il était humainement possible de faire pour se faire remarquer.

C'est alors qu'Alice surgit… main dans la main avec Franck. La jeune rouge et or faillit s'étrangler dans son lait. Alice posa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami et se dirigea vers Lily sous les yeux de toute la grande salle, silencieuse. Elle s'assit en face de James et regarda Lily avec un sourire entendu.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis supposée te dire merci ou te passer un sermon pour avoir agressé un autre élève, » déclara Alice sans préambule. A côté d'elle, James ricana dans son thé pour Dieu seul savait quelle raison.

« Tu lui as pardonné ? » demanda Lily, incrédule. C'était encore pire – ça voulait dire que tout ça, c'était pour _rien _?

« Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel ! Tu l'as remis en place comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Ca nous a donné l'occasion de discuter et qu'il s'explique… alors, merci Lily. » Avec un autre sourire, Alice serra la main de Lily qui était posée sur la table, abasourdie, puis s'en alla.

Lily haussa un sourcil, se demandant si réellement, elle n'avait pas un problème. Qu'elle trouve les enfants de onze ans immatures et gamins et qu'elle ne puisse pas les supporter, passe encore. Mais qu'elle trouve la réaction d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, de beaucoup son aînée donc, tellement disproportionnée et … futile ? – la fit se sentir étrange. Différente, encore un peu plus. Elle se leva pour se diriger de l'autre côté de la table. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de Franck Londubat qui la regardait lui aussi, assez bizarrement.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, surtout que tu n'avais rien fait. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé. »

« C'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus petits en première ? » demanda-t-il à ses copains, tournant le dos à Lily sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien du tout mais tu pourrais essayer de dire quelque chose, non ? »

Lentement, le jeune homme déposa sa cuillère dans son bol et se retournant, il parla d'une voix calme devant une Grande Salle qui ne perdait rien de l'échange et des profs prêts à intervenir.

« Tu as raison, être désolée n'excuse rien car il n'y a rien à excuser. Je t'ai longtemps observée, Lily Evans, c'était mon rôle de préfet de veiller que personne ne soit exclu et tu l'as été pendant toute l'année. Non, ne dis pas que c'était un choix, ça c'est le prétexte que tu t'es inventé. Un prétexte comme je l'ai été hier soir. Tu as profité de l'occasion pour déverser sur moi toute cette rancœur que tu as accumulée pendant huit mois. C'aurait pu être n'importe qui, tu en avais juste besoin. Alors, disons que je ne t'en veux plus à la condition que tu ailles vers les autres et que tu leur montres à quel point tu es une fille exceptionnelle. Parce que je suis persuadé que certains auraient beaucoup à tirer de toi. Tiens, retourne t'asseoir à côté de Potter, je le sens particulièrement concerné ! »

Lily, qui avait sagement écouté sans rien dire, se sentit comme mise à nu devant tout le monde.

Oui, Franck aurait pu s'énerver, même lui enlever des points et l'envoyer en retenue. Il en avait le pouvoir. Mais il avait choisi une façon bien plus sournoise de prendre sa revanche et Lily avait juste envie à présent de s'enfuir de cette salle, où tout le monde la regardait maintenant avec une once de pitié.

Salaud.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Potter s'approcha d'elle. Autour d'eux, personne ne perdait une miette de ce qui se passait.

« Dégage de là ! »

Elle le poussa, les larmes aux bords des yeux et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Le jeune garçon la poursuivit et la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir.

Lily avait bien compris, longtemps avant, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard. La vie – sa vie – était tracée. Elle devait être médecin, s'élancer dans la recherche et devenir une grande scientifique. C'était ça, son rêve. Non pas que remuer une baguette n'était pas amusant. Mais c'était juste ça, amusant. Et elle avait beau être performante, elle ne voyait comment agiter un bout de bois pour suspendre une plume dans les airs l'aiderait à survivre.

« Attends ! » Il la maintint en place en lui saisissant le poignet, la regardant d'une manière impénétrable. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si… impliqué. Il ne semblait pas prendre son agissement à la légère. Pourtant, il prenait tout à la légère. « Je sais que c'était vache de parler de tes problèmes personnels devant tout le monde comme ça, mais Franck a raison, tu devrais éviter de t'enfuir à chaque fois qu'on t'approche. »

Se retenant à grand peine de pleurer face au "lynchage public" qu'elle venait de subir, Lily le regarda attentivement pour la première fois. James était un des premiers enfants de son âge qu'elle avait repéré sur le quai de la gare lors de la rentrée. Mais il avait semblé si loin d'elle, si sûr de lui, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait était _normal,_ banal, barbant, que Lily n'avait pas osé lui poser de questions. Elle s'était sentie à part, comme pas à sa place dans ce monde magique où personne à part elle ne semblait perdu. Et après avoir passé son voyage en train à entendre Alessio Nott parler des enfants de Moldus et voir que Severus ne faisait rien pour prendre sa défense, se contentant de baisser la tête en assentiment, elle était sûre que sa place n'était pas à Poudlard. Qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une place à Poudlard.

Lily n'était pas idiote. Elle avait remarqué la guerre incessante entre les maisons, la course aux points – jeu auquel elle s'était laissée prendre – et le besoin de tout à chacun de prouver sa valeur magique. Mais elle n'avait fait aucun effort. Elle n'avait pas été vers les autres, elle avait perdu son air jovial qui la caractérisait si bien, dans son autre univers, et elle n'avait même pas essayé d'être hypocrite au point de les trouver intéressant.

Elle n'avait pas voulu d'un monde magique, privé de ses repères, de sa famille, de ses amis. Elle voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand tout le monde l'aimait bien, quand ses parents étaient heureux, quand elle avait sa place et ne jamais être une sorcière, une Sang-de-bourbe, une bonne à rien.

Mais ça, jamais Potter ne le saurait jamais, croyait-elle.

« Lâche-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, » lui cracha-t-elle à la figure, sentant, à nouveau cette ivresse de colère prendre possession d'elle.

« Et pourquoi j'aurais pitié ? Même ça, tu ne le mérites pas ! » Il desserra sa poigne et la choqua par son ton dur et froid, sans appel. Prise au dépourvu, elle le regarda et ses épaules tremblèrent. Qu'est-ce que cachait un tel regard ?

« Si tu es là pour m'insulter – »

« J'ai mieux à faire de mon temps que le perdre avec toi ! »

Quoi ? ! C'est lui qui était venu lui parler, lui qui l'avait suivie, lui qui la retenait. Et Lily avait envie de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi parce que Potter était juste comme tous les autres mais – mais il y avait quelque chose, là, juste sous la surface que Lily ne pouvait pas voir et qui ne faisait que la frustrer encore plus.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu James sur le quai de la gare, il lui avait donné l'impression de vivre dans un monde différent (et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était le cas) et elle s'était senti irrésistiblement attirée par lui, par le désir de devenir son amie et d'avoir la chance de graviter autour de lui. Et ce sentiment avait été si inattendu et violent qu'elle l'avait rejeté en bloc et s'était mis à ne pas pouvoir le supporter – et quel grand bien lui avait pris, quand elle avait vu quelle brute sans cervelle il était en réalité, toujours à critiquer ceux qu'il ne considérait pas comme aussi géniaux que sa propre personne, à jouer mille et une farces souvent humiliantes pour la victime et à insulter ceux qui ne riaient pas.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! » s'énerva-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, se préparant à partir.

« J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne crois ! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, comme si toute leur conversation n'était qu'un prétexte à une toute autre discussion qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait conscience d'avoir.

Lily était sur le point de se mettre à courir mais quelque chose dans sa voix la retint. Elle détesta une fois de plus l'étrange fascination que James Potter semblait exercer sur elle et le maudit une fois de plus d'exister, et d'être là derrière elle et ses jambes de refuser de bouger. Elle soupira et se retourna, exécrant sa curiosité, honnissant sa faiblesse.

« Tu ne me connais pas, » répliqua Lily en rétrécissant les yeux.

James Potter souriant de son sempiternel air moqueur et elle le détestait pour ça.

« Non, c'est vrai, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules – et prenant Lily au dépourvu. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait changé. Devenue plus mature, diraient certains, mais c'était plus que ça. S'il lui était déjà arrivé de se sentir un peu en avance sur son âge par le passé, comme tout le monde de temps à autre, depuis son arrivée dans le château, ce sentiment n'avait fait que croitre et l'éloigner des autres de son année. Parce qu'ils étaient stupides, sans intérêt, ridicules et Lily se détestait de penser une telle chose car elle n'avait jamais été une pour critiquer inutilement les autres.

Jusqu'à son entrée dans le monde magique, du moins. Et elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille vindicative et intransigeante et amère et cynique qu'elle pouvait, presque littéralement, se sentir devenir.

« Mais à ma décharge, personne ne sait rien de toi, » continua Potter, le visage toujours souriant, toujours aussi avenant, mais un tel sérieux dans les yeux que Lily se sentit incapable de détourner le regard.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » s'entendit-elle murmurer. _Est-ce que tu veux me connaitre ?,_ s'entendit-elle penser.

« De quoi tu as tellement peur ? » continua Potter. « Pourquoi tu fuis tout le monde ? Pourquoi tu ne parles avec personne ? On est si terrible que ça ? » plaisanta-t-il mais il cessa de sourire immédiatement après, comme s'il avait senti que tout au fond d'elle, oui, Lily pensait vraiment qu'ils étaient si terribles.

« Lily… »

« Reste loin de moi, ça vaut mieux ! » assura-t-elle en faisant demi-tour, le mal-être qu'elle ressentait depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier plus terrible que jamais, le fossé la séparant des autres à jamais infranchissable.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait de mal pour se sentir si étrangère dans sa propre vie, exactement ?

C'est alors que James Potter la rattrapa et referma sa main autour de celle de Lily.

Elle se figea sur place et se tourna vers lui, et vit que lui aussi semblait surpris de réaliser que c'était la première fois que leurs peaux se touchaient depuis le début de l'année.

Comment elle le savait, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais elle _savait._ Elle savait qu'à cette seconde précise, pour la première fois de toute son existence, James Potter la touchait.

Presque immédiatement, il la lâcha, et tout comme elle savait que c'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient, elle savait également qu'il avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle. La chape de plomb qui semblait peser sur ses épaules depuis des mois disparu, la nervosité qui lui enserrait la poitrine depuis son arrivée dans le château se relâcha et quelque part, Lily sut que les choses étaient sur le point de changer pour elle.

Juste parce que James Potter l'avait touchée.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, un air apeuré sur le visage et en toute autre circonstance, Lily aurait souhaité avoir un appareil photo pour capturer cette émotion si rare sur le visage du garçon, mais pas cette fois. Il balbutia quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas et ce fut lui qui partit comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses, alors que Lily restait là, complètement hébété à regarder sa main sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais le petit monstre qui vivait dans son estomac et faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis des mois et polluait son esprit de mauvaises pensées et de critiques injustifiées sembla se calmer et disparaitre quelque part tout au fond d'elle, quelque part où il ne pourrait plus gâcher sa vie.

Lily finit par retourner à la tour Gryffondor, s'asseoir au milieu des autres filles et participer à la conversation, bien déterminée à oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le couloir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un autre problème surgit.

« Miss Evans ! » Le cri de McGonagall oscillait entre outré et surpris. Lily baissa les yeux, regardant son caneton se déplacer sur la table en boitant. « Qu'avez-vous fait là ? » Cette fois, c'était la panique qui surplombait. Lily se fustigea mentalement. Elle n'était pas censée montrer au professeur qu'elle avait pris un peu d'avance sur le programme, parce que finalement, elle ne voulait pas être toujours dissociée des autres.

« Ben, j'ai transformé ma plaquette de bois en caneton, » avoua-t-elle piteusement alors qu'un murmure parcourait la salle. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester être le centre d'attention. « Je sais que j'aurai dû en faire un dé à coudre, mais vous comprenez, c'est un peu – » Elle eut beau chercher un mot non péjoratif, elle ne trouva pas. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sut qu'elle et ses camarades ne s'entendraient pas, qu'ils ne jouaient pas, ou plus, dans la même dimension. Ils seraient choqués, tant pis. « – rébarbatif ? »

« Rébarbatif ? Rébarbatif ! » Cette fois, le ton était affolé. « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, est-ce que vous – » Elle retint un petit cri quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter, qui était jaune. Réellement jaune, toute sa peau avait été colorée. « Mr Potter ! »

Lily sourit, elle avait cru à un moment que les yeux de McGonagall allait lui sortir de la tête tant ils étaient écarquillés. Elle et James Potter – non, James Potter et elle pour être polie – s'étaient embarqués dans une guerre idiote, à la chasse au meilleur en classe, à celui qui ramènerait le plus de points mais surtout, à celui qui irait le plus loin.

Au début, c'était plutôt bien passé. Lily et James étaient passés de _bons _élèves à _très bons _élèves, n'ayant besoin que d'un petit coup de baguette pour réaliser un exercice pouvant prendre plusieurs heures à leurs camarades. Les profs étaient ravis. Mais rapidement, l'ennui avait saisi les deux petits génies, qui n'avaient pas hésité à aller piocher dans des cours plus avancés pour toujours se dépasser : si Lily avait été capable de réaliser un enchantement qu'on n'enseignait qu'aux troisièmes années la semaine précédente, James n'avait pas hésité à tenter une Métamorphose qu'on étudiait l'année de ses Buses; Lily avait répliqué en transformant sa plaquette de bois inerte en caneton vivant, chose qui donnait encore du fil à retordre à plusieurs septièmes, et James s'était donc enchanté lui-même, chose qui posait problème à nombre de sorciers durant toute leur vie.

Il n'était pas commode, ni normal – ce n'était même plus bizarre – qu'un tel phénomène soit possible. Des élèves n'étaient pas capables d'avoir plus cinq ans d'avance. Leur magie ne pouvait être assez mature pour réaliser de tels exploits et leur contrôle de celle-ci n'aurait jamais dû permettre un tel niveau de maitrise. Particulièrement quand James et Lily n'essayaient même pas vraiment d'être surdoués, ils s'amusaient, simplement, à s'impressionner, s'entraînant dans le sillon de l'autre. Un affrontement menant à un progrès mutuel.

Mais Lily était loin d'être impressionnée par ce petit 'tour de magie', comme elle se plaisait à rabaisser chacun de ses exploits. Avec un air de petite fille qui ne sait pas ce qui vient de se passer, elle s'approcha de Potter.

« Laissez-moi régler ça madame. » Elle le tapota de la baguette. « Une fausse manipulation sûrement, vous savez, il a beau essayer, il n'arrivera jamais à mon niveau – le pauvre. »

« Evans, je vais te –»

« Suffit ! » s'exclama McGonagall, plus blanche qu'un linge. « Le cours est terminé ! »

Le professeur de Métamorphose, directrice des Gryffondors et sous-directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard était connue pour son sang-froid en toute situation. Quelques soient les évènements terribles se déroulant sous ses yeux, Minerva ne paniquait pas et parait au plus urgent, gardant toujours le contrôle de la situation.

Elle dut cependant se faire violence pour ne pas courir alors qu'elle tentait de rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Quelque chose clochait avec deux de ses élèves, quelque chose de grave – car comment expliquer que James Potter et Lily Evans, qui n'avaient jusqu'ici démontré aucune capacité particulièrement avancée pour la magie, si ce n'était un bon niveau de base, soient soudainement devenus capables de tels exploits ? Il avait forcément dû leur arriver quelque chose, et Minerva redoutait le prix qu'ils auraient à payer.

Paniquée comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été, elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur à qui elle expliqua rapidement la situation. Celui-ci ne parut pas surpris et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la gazette devant lui – une famille venait d'être tuée.

« Nous venons de les trouver, Minerva. » Le ton était calme mais le professeur de Métamorphose connaissait bien son collègue, suffisamment pour s'avoir que cette lueur dans ses yeux signifiait bien plus que ses mots.

« Qui ça, Albus ? »

« Monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Evans s'étaient-ils déjà parlés avant l'incident Londubat ? » demanda Dumbledore sans quitter la marque des ténèbres des yeux. Sa collègue suivit son regard et retint à temps un hoquet de surprise.

« Albus ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas – ce sont des enfants ! »

« Une destinée bien compliquée s'offre à eux. » Avec un soupir las, il laissa son regard dériver sur les objets brillants et bruyants de son bureau. « Je pense que les Madusiècles sont parmi nous, ma chère. »

« Par Merlin » Minerva sentit sa tête lui tourner. James et Lily, des Madusiècles ? Pauvres enfants. « Faut-il le leur dire, Albus ?»

« Il sont encore jeunes. Laissons-leur le temps d'apprendre à s'aimer. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Elle fait peur. »

« C'est peut-être un monstre ? »

« Merci Sirius, je te rappelle que j'arrive à faire comme elle. »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches d'autre Jamie ? » Sirius se mit debout sur le lit. « Tu nous as pas dit que t'avais lu le manuel des 5e ! »

« Sirius, » soupira Remus d'un air las. « James et Lily sont surdoués. »

« Surdoués, hein ? Et Peter est nul aux échecs ! »

James écouta ses amis se disputer pendant un moment alors qu'ils essayaient de décider si oui ou non, lui et Evans étaient surdoués et pourquoi exactement ils avaient commencé à faire des étincelles en même temps.

James posa les yeux sur sa main. Parfois, il pouvait encore sentir la peau de Lily sous ses doigts. A l'instant même où il l'avait touchée, il avait senti _quelque chose _changer. Il aurait été incapable de dire quoi – peut-être la Terre avait-elle tourné sur son axe, peut-être l'air avait-il crépité autour de lui, peut-être quelque part une licorne était-elle morte – il n'en savait rien mais soudainement, c'était comme s'il était capable de penser clairement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'école, comme si son esprit s'était soudainement débarrassé du brouillard qui le rendait continuellement confus.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait passé sa vie à chercher sans avoir conscience d'être à la recherche de quelque chose – et ce quelque chose était _Lily Evans._

« Peut-être que c'est mon âme sœur, » murmura James – parce que c'était le seul cas dont il avait jamais entendu parler où deux sorciers se retrouvaient à devenir plus puissants car leurs magies se répondaient l'une l'autre.

C'était un phénomène auquel on n'avait plus assisté depuis des siècles et qui faisait partie des Mythes et légendes du monde sorcier – et James était au courant uniquement parce qu'il l'avait lu un des romans à l'eau de rose de sa mère l'été précédent, pensant qu'il trouverait dans le bouquin la raison pour laquelle il l'avait vue pleurer à plusieurs reprises, le livre ouvert sur les genoux. (L'histoire était la plus pénible et ennuyante que James avait jamais pris la peine de lire et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui rendait sa mère si triste).

Les garçons autour de lui le fixèrent pendant trois longues secondes en silence avant d'éclater de rire. Sirius dut même s'essuyer les yeux tant il riait.

« Lily Potter… » murmura Peter quand le calme fut plus ou moins revenu, et il déclencha une nouvelle crise d'hilarité.

James grogna. « C'est pas marrant ! »

« C'est hilarant ! » répliqua Sirius. « Bon sang, vous imaginez un peu le boxon que ce serait chez eux ? Et moi qui trouve que mes vieux se disputent beaucoup… »

James lui balança un oreiller dessus.

« Si James et Lily finissent ensemble, on aura plus qu'à tous s'exiler sur Mars, » commenta Remus en reprenant un peu son sérieux.

« La lune, » marmonna James.

« Quoi ? » Remus cessa de sourire et le dévisagea comme s'il venait de préférer une insulte.

« On dit s'exiler sur la lune, pas sur Mars, » le corrigea James.

« Tout façon, si t'arrives à devenir pote avec elle, je veux bien ne pas me laver pendant un mois ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Pari tenu ! » déclara James en sortant immédiatement du dortoir en laissant Peter et Remus à leurs grimaces.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Evans »

« Potter, je travaille là. »

James s'assit face à elle, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher. Elle avait passé un survêtement rose pastel, jurant horriblement avec sa couleur de cheveux carotte. Mais, pour donner le change, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval sur le haut de la tête, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'un visage plus long et d'une carrure plus sportive.

« Potter, » répéta Lily en soufflant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Mais rien, chère Lily. »

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux puis reprit sa plume. Il se leva, fit le tour de la table – elle crut qu'il venait juste essayer de l'énerver et, sa tactique ne marchant pas, s'en allait.

« Ensemble, c'est mieux, » grommela-t-il, l'air de rien, en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« Dégage Potter. »

« J'y arrive pas quand t'es pas là. » Sur cette phrase énigmatique, James s'en alla, laissant Lily stupéfaite.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ces phrases ? Lily secoua la tête, grogna et replongea dans son travail, se promettant de ne plus jamais laisser James mettre le doute dans son esprit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il réapparut, un énorme livre sous le bras. Elle fronça les sourcils, il s'assit à nouveau et lui sourit d'un air sincère.

« C'est un dictiaire magique, » lui indiqua-t-il du bout du menton. « C'est comme ça qu'on dit en Moldu, non ? »

Lily secoua la tête, résolue à ne pas se laisser déranger par cet imbécile – un dictiaire, non mais vraiment ! – et ne leva pas les yeux. Déçu, James ouvrit le gros ouvrage puis le tourna vers elle. « Tu sais, avec les définitions pour les mots. » Cette fois, la jeune fille regarda le contenu du livre. « Et l'orthographe, parce que la tienne est nulle ! »

Il s'en allant en courant, riant dans les escaliers tandis que Lily, devenue rouge, se mit à hurler des qualificatifs qu'il ne serait pas bon de répéter…

« Drôle de méthode, » commenta Sirius en entendant Evans gueuler dans la salle commune. James s'étala sur son lit et sourit.

« Donne-moi une semaine. »

Il fallut des mois, maintes et maintes disputes, des pleurs et des cris, des blagues et des retenues en série, avant que Lily ne se retrouve assise dans la salle commune, au milieu des garçons de son année qui semblaient étonnement ravis de l'accueillir parmi eux.

Lily ne saurait sans doute jamais vraiment pourquoi les garçons l'avaient accueillie avec autant de ferveur dans leur petit cercle fermé, ni même pourquoi le directeur de l'école en personne les avait convoqué, elle et James, afin de leur rappeler les vertus de l'amitié et leur faire promettre de tenter de s'entendre.

Et même s'il leur faudrait des années pour découvrir que Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, James et Lily ne pourraient jamais se douter de l'influence qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes exercée sur les autres et à quel point leur propre désir de devenir amis malgré leurs différences avait inconsciemment moulé le désir des personnes autour d'eux.

Et au final, cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

Car l'amitié n'était que la première marche vers une histoire bien plus compliquée encore.

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me._  
_Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me._  
_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,_  
_Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst,_  
_I'm best with you._

**I'll be there for you – The Rembrants**


	2. In our family portrait

**Les Madusiècles I**

**We were friends**

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy**

« Lily ? Tu joues avec moi aux gendarmes et aux voleurs ? » prononça une voix timide, arrachant Lily à un doux sommeil.

« Mmmh » La jeune fille se retourna, remit sa couverture par-dessus sa tête et grogna : « Dodo ».

« Mais Lily… » La voix se fit plus suppliante et une petite main vint lui caresser la joue. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et ta sœur, elle ne peut pas jouer avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave, en étouffant un bâillement et en s'étirant.

Timothy sourit à son tour et grimpa sur le lit de Lily, lui caressant encore les cheveux. Il aimait bien ses cheveux, ils étaient toujours tout doux et soyeux. « Aubrey est là… » Le petit garçon, âgé de seulement cinq ans, laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant éclater Lily de rire.

« Bien, d'accord, tu me laisses me lever mon cœur ? » Il acquiesça et sortit de derrière son dos une tulipe qui devait sûrement provenir du jardin…

« Pour toi, » murmura-t-il en lui plaquant un gros bisou sur la joue. « Et c'est moi qui l'ai cueillie tout seul ! » ajouta-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse.

Lily embrassa le front de son frère, apercevant le réveil qui indiquait déjà onze heures et se leva en étouffant un autre bâillement. Elle prit la petite fleur, qui avait bien sûr été coupée sans tige, et la déposa sur sa commode. « Je suis fatiguée… » gémit-elle en s'étirant alors que le petit garçon arrivait à côté d'elle et la fixait d'un air moqueur. « Quoi ? »

« T'as des cheveux oranges ! » blagua-t-il en s'élançant en courant vers la salle de bain alors que Lily se mettait à le poursuivre dans la maison, un air de méchant furieux sur le visage.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, petit monstre ! » Il lui tira la langue puis se fit attraper et dut subir les chatouilles de sa sœur en suppliant celle-ci d'arrêter. Lily se calma et se positionna devant le grand miroir en grimaçant. Son frère grimpa sur la cuvette à partir de laquelle il se traîna sur l'armoire avant de mettre les pieds dans le lavabo pour apercevoir le reflet de Lily dans le grand miroir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait au casse-cou, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en évitant de penser au pire mais le petit Evans avait un don de l'équilibre hors du commun. « Pourquoi t'as peur ? » Il demanda alors que Lily commençait à se passer de l'eau sur le visage. « Pourquoi tu te laves pas ? »

« Parce que tu me fais peur, » répondit-elle. « Et que je prends ma douche le soir, tu le sais bien. » Elle prit sa brosse à dents mais le gamin la lui enleva des mains, descendit de l'armoire en se propulsant dans les bras de sa sœur puis la força à s'asseoir devant lui.

« Je suis le docteur, d'ac ? » Il sourit puis ouvrit la bouche de Lily avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit :« Oh madame, » reprit l'enfant d'un ton sérieux et d'une voix plus dure, « je vois beaucoup des bosses dans votre bouche et… Oh mon dieu, elle est toute rouge ! »

Lily tenta de dire quelque chose mais Timothy lui pinça le nez et reprit sa voix étriquée : « Attention madame, ça va faire un peu mal… » Avec la brosse à dents, il se mit à récurer la bouche de Lily jusqu'au moment où elle parvint enfin à se dégager et se releva.

« Tim ! Ca suffit, t'es pas drôle ! » râla-t-elle alors que son nez continuait à lui faire mal.

« T'es méchante ! » couina-t-il. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler dangereusement et Lily se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de répondre vertement. Ce sale petit manipulateur savait exactement quoi faire pour qu'elle craque. « T'avais promis que tu jouerais avec moi ! »

« Excuse-moi, » soupira-t-elle en lui faisant un câlin. « Je m'habille et on joue, ok ? »

Le petit garçon renifla puis fit non de la tête. Une drôle de lueur habitait ses yeux et il regarda la porte avec convoitise. « Je vais espionner Petty, » souffla-t-il avec un air de comploteur qui fit rigoler Lily. « Hier, elle donnait des bisous sur la bouche d'Aubrey ! »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda son frère d'un air intrigué « Pétunia et Aubrey, t'es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle avidement et il acquiesça vivement.

« Même qu'elle était toute rouge et qu'elle a dit que je devais rien te di – Merde ! » s'écria-t-il alors en mettant la main devant sa bouche et sa grande sœur fronça les sourcils.

« Ton langage, Timmy ! »

« Oh, oui, euh… Oups ? » répéta-t-il d'un air angélique qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. « Je pouvais pas le dire. »

« Oh et t'as pas envie qu'on… l'embête un peu ? » questionna Lily en se relevant, une idée derrière la tête. Le petit garçon approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir. Doucement, Lily poussa la porte et aperçut sa sœur avec son 'meilleur ami' en pleine séance de bécot, comme elle apercevait parfois des sixièmes ou septièmes années à Poudlard.

Elle pouffa et les yeux du bambin qui l'accompagnait se remplirent de malice. Lily jeta encore un regard à la pièce et ce qu'elle vit la figea : la bouteille d'eau que sa sœur gardait à côté de son lit pour dormir était au-dessus de la tête des amoureux, _non_ pensa Lily mais … SPLASH

« ARGGHHTTT ! »

« LILY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! » Le cri aigu traversa la maison, réveillant sûrement les voisins et faisant frémir leur mère qui était en train de nettoyer la vaisselle en bas. Avec un bruit de verre cassé, les pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Madame Evans s'approcha avec un visage rouge de fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ça ? » demanda-t-elle en retournant une claque à sa fille aînée, furibarde. La joue de la blonde étant mouillée de l'eau qu'elle venait de recevoir sur la tête, le bruit résonna longtemps dans le silence de la pièce.

« Maman… » murmura Lily mais sa mère lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit passer toute envie de commenter.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » s'écria Aubrey. C'était un garçon âgé de quinze ans avec qui sa sœur traînait depuis le primaire. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux bleus puissants qui électrisaient Lily à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Plus petite, il lui faisait peur avec ses airs de racaille arrogante. Mais au fil des années, elle avait appris à le connaître et il pouvait s'avérer sympa. Mais surtout, ce que Lily avait retenu de leurs rares conversations, c'est qu'il aimait énormément sa grande sœur et ferait beaucoup de choses pour satisfaire à son bonheur.

« Ote-toi de mon chemin ! » gueula leur mère et Lily reconnut dans ses doigts un tic nerveux qui n'assurait rien de bon. Depuis que leur père était parti, Dorina avait, pour parler correctement, péter un câble. Elle s'était mise à boire, beaucoup trop pour sa propre santé, et avait régulièrement, dès que ses nerfs étaient à vif, de violentes crises de colère. Encore plus depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa cure de désintoxication – guérie, selon l'avis médical.

Malgré ses douze ans, Lily avait du caractère, elle ne s'était jamais laissée faire par sa maman. Le souvenir d'un jour où la mère avait couru, dans tout le village, derrière sa fille pendant près d'une heure sans que celle-ci ne se laisse attraper et s'était arrangée pour découcher les trois jours suivants, était gravé dans leurs mémoires et Dorina n'avait plus jamais essayé de lever la main sur sa cadette.

Il en était tout autrement pour Pétunia. Elle n'avait pas le caractère de sa sœur et préférait se laisser marcher sur les pieds que de se défendre face à sa mère. Seule, durant dix mois sur douze dans l'année, Lily osait à peine imaginer la vie de sa sœur sous le même toit que leur mère. Pendant qu'elle était à la maison, la rousse faisait son possible pour que Pétunia soit respectée mais la blonde ne réagissait que lorsque Timothy était mis en question. Alors, il ressortait qu'elle était aussi capable de se mettre en colère et jamais Dorina n'avait levé la main sur son fils.

Dorina poussa Aubrey sur le côté mais il résista et Lily se rendit compte que la carrure du garçon s'était vraiment étoffée depuis l'année précédente. Irritée, la quadragénaire tapa du pied, lança un regard menaçant au jeune homme qui sembla plus s'en amuser qu'autre chose et il secoua la tête. Comme il s'était pris aussi l'eau sur la tête, tout le monde fut aspergé et Lily crut voir le prémisse d'un sourire sur le visage de sa sœur. Cet air de défi disparut bien vite quand elle croisa les yeux noirs de colère de sa mère.

« Peut-être est-ce à votre autre fille que vous devriez vous en prendre ? » suggéra-t-il en faisant un vague geste vers l'eau et la bouteille. « Ca nous est tombé dessus, comme ça… » Il claqua les doigts. « Comme par magie. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends exactement, jeune homme ? » susurra la femme en plissant les yeux. Lily n'était pas sans savoir que Pétunia avait révélé ses 'prédispositions naturelles' à son désormais petit ami mais leur mère l'ignorait encore. D'un autre côté, si Aubrey n'avait pas été là pour la rassurer, si Aubrey n'était pas là, encore aujourd'hui, pour la rassurer, il y avait fort à parier que Pétunia n'aurait jamais pu supporter la différence de sa sœur.

« Pourquoi Pétunia se serait-elle, nous aurait-elle, aspergé et crié le nom de sa frangine ? » demanda-t-il en lançant un regard énervé à Lily alors que l'ambiance se faisait encore plus pesante.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » assura Lily avant qu'on puisse lui reprocher quelque chose et elle leva les mains, se préparant à s'enfuir si sa mère s'approchait trop. « C'est vrai, j'étais là, avec Tim et…oh, maman ! C'est Tim ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain avec un grand sourire en soulevant l'enfant et le faisant tournoyer autour d'elle. « C'est génial, t'as vu Petty, c'était Tim ! »

« Et alors ? » grinça la jeune fille en ouvrant son placard à la recherche d'autres vêtements – secs.

« C'est lui ! » s'exclama Lily en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. « Il a fait léviter cette bouteille ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, essuya ses mains sur son tablier et s'approcha de son fils devant lequel elle s'agenouilla. « Tim, mon cœur, c'est toi qui as aspergé ta sœur et son _ami _? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« J'ai pensé, » commença le petit bout en laissant échapper une larme « que ce serait marrant… » Il passa ses mains sur ses joues. « Tu vas me punir ? » demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard furtif – et effrayé.

« Non, chéri, pour une fois, Lily a raison. » L'orage était passé. La tension se rabaissa et Dorina ajouta, les larmes aux yeux : « Mon petit garçon va devenir un fabuleux sorcier, promis. »

Pétunia émit un son rocailleux en regardant son frère comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Leur mère sembla la prévenir du regard que la moindre remarque se ferait regretter et la jeune fille échangea un long regard avec sa sœur puis avec Aubrey avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras à son tour.

« Ce sera bien, assurément. » Elle renifla, sembla émue puis rit nerveusement. « Tu seras même aussi doué que Lily, qui sait. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu crois que c'est moi, l'anormale ? » demanda Pétunia. On était le quinze juillet des vacances précédant la deuxième année de Lily à Poudlard. Les deux sœurs regardaient un feuilleton débile à télé en partageant un moment de complicité d'une parfaite _normalité_. « Je veux dire, Tim et toi, vous êtes des hum, enfin, tu sais quoi et moi - »

« Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ? » l'interrompit Lily en la regardant dans les yeux, y cherchant une compréhension quelconque. Sa sœur semblait vraiment commencer à accepter la situation mais elle ne comprenait même pas ses réticences premières.

« Lily… » souffla la plus âgée. « Je… je ne le supporte pas, d'accord ? Toi, tu n'es pas là durant l'année. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir supporter d'habiter dans deux maisons, de passer une semaine chez maman avec ses sautes d'humeur et –enfin, tu vois – puis la semaine suivante chez papa, avec son _horrible_ femme qui a juste _cinq_ ans en plus que moi, c'est dégoûtant à concevoir ! »

« Je le faisais avant, » murmura Lily, se rapprochant inconsciemment d'elle. Elle sourit puis se passa la main dans les cheveux et expira calmement.

« C'est pas normal, d'accord ? Toute ma vie – y'a rien de normal dans tout ça. Entre papa et _l'autre,_ là – tu sais qu'elle avait dix-sept ans quand ils ont commencé à … se voir ? C'est répugnant. Et maman… tu sais qu'elle est venue à une de mes réunions de parents bourrée une fois ? »

Lily secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas.

« Tu étais trop petite pour voir mais – mais avant, on était une famille _normale._ D'accord, maman criait beaucoup et tout mais… c'était juste comme chez tout le monde, tu sais ? Et quand papa est parti, tout le monde s'est mis à parler sur moi et puis maman qui s'est mis à boire et – tout ce que je veux c'est une famille normale, c'est pas si dur à comprendre, non ? »

Lily regarda sa sœur et s'aperçut que celle-ci avait les larmes au bord des yeux de frustration et serrait les poings. Elle lui prit la main et la serra pour tenter de la réconforter.

« Et voilà que tu es une… une… _sorcière._ Et tout le monde veut savoir pourquoi tu vas dans une école privée en internat et je dois leur dire quoi moi ? Que t'es un monstre de foire ? »

Lily retira vivement sa main, blessée par les mots de sa sœur qui se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

« Pardon ! Lily, je ne le pense pas. Je… Tu m'as beaucoup manqué cette année. Même si j'aurais bien fait sans tous ces foutus oiseaux… »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être normale, Petty, » assura la jeune fille en serrant de nouveau les deux mains de sa sœur dans les siennes.

« Quoi ? Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » promit Pétunia. Elle secoua la tête. « C'est moi qui suis stupide, je suis sûre que ça doit être géniale d'être une – une – Seigneur, on dit vraiment _sorcière_ ? J'ai l'impression qu'un gros nez plein de verrues va te pousser au milieu du visage ! »

« PETUNIA ! »

La blonde éclata de rire. « Bah, je suppose que j'ai plus qu'à m'y habituer si Tim se met à faire de la magie à son tour… »

« Ah, je vois. Moi, c'était pas la peine mais pour Tim… » croassa Lily avec mauvaise foi.

« Que veux-tu, ça a toujours été le petit préféré de la famille… » se moqua Pétunia en lui tirant la langue. Lily lui répondit de la même façon.

« Pet, je – »

« M'appelle pas comme ça, » grinça Pétunia.

« Je suis une sorcière, » reprit Lily, plus sérieusement. « Et une bonne sorcière. Et je suis contente d'en être une. Et fière. Mais je reste ta sœur, tu sais ? Je serai toujours ta sœur. »

Petty s'arrêta un instant et regarda sa petite sœur – qui hier encore jouait aux poupées et rêvait de devenir chanteuse pop – comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment bien regardée.

« Bon Dieu Lily, quand est-ce que t'as grandi comme ça ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste eu _beaucoup _de temps libre cette année, » marmonna-t-elle. « Et tu sais, pour moi aussi ça a pas été facile d'être loin de ma famille toute l'année… »

« Bon, ben il te reste plus qu'à tout me raconter ! » s'enjoua Pétunia. « Il va bien falloir que je drille Tim avec ce qui l'attend une fois qu'il sera à Pou-du-lard à son tour à chaque fois qu'il refusera de faire ses devoirs l'an prochain ! »

Lily grimaça. « J'avais oublié… Tim rentre à l'école cette année ? »

Pétunia acquiesça.

Lily pouffa. « Eh ben, je suis bien contente de pas être là pour assister à ça… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux heures plus tard, Lily se promenait en vélo, essayant de ne pas penser aux garçons. Remus, James, Peter et Sirius lui avait promis – _promis_ – qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas dans le silence toutes les vacances. Elle n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle et on en était au quart.

Alors qu'elle pensait cela, un hibou atterrit sur son guidon. Surprise, elle poussa un cri et braqua violemment sur la gauche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle atterrissait dans un petit fossé d'herbes jaunies, les genoux en feu et sûrement une énorme bosse sur le front. Pestant contre le volatile qui la fixait avec ses yeux sombres, elle se releva et ramassa son vélo avant de se rendre compte que ce hibou – ou plutôt cette chouette – n'était autre qu'Ellan, le messager des Potter.

Elle grimaça en posant son pied par terre – elle s'était vraiment fait mal !- et se mit en route vers chez elle, suivie de près par l'oiseau qui semblait énervé qu'elle le laisse patienter ainsi et l'ignore.

_Lily,_ se reprit-elle, c_'est un oiseau ! Il ne peut pas être __**énervé**__._

En rentrant chez elle, elle vira son vélo dans le garage et alla directement à l'armoire de pharmacie pour se soigner. Comme de juste, sa mère débarqua à ce moment précis et lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Alors, on est tellement perdue dans sa magie qu'on ne sait plus faire aller des pédales ? »

Lily grogna mais ne répondit rien en étalant du Mercurochrome sur son genou. C'est à ce moment qu'un cri perçant retentit, lui faisant renverser la bouteille sur le carrelage _blanc_. Elle aperçut sa mère, un balai à la main, poursuivre Ellan dans la pièce, essayant de le faire fuir.

« Maman, arrête ! C'est le hibou de James ! »

Sa mère se figea et la regarda d'une manière pénétrante qui la fit se sentir mal à l'aise. « James ? _James _? Comme dans un garçon ? »

« Ben oui. » Lily laissa ses jambes balancer en fixant le sol qui se couvrait d'une teinte variant entre le rouge et l'orange.

« Lily Evans ! » gronda Dorina en s'approchant. « Je croyais t'avoir mieux élevée que ça ! On ne fricote pas avec les garçons à onze ans ! »

« Douze, » grogna Lily et elle remarqua la main de sa mère s'agitant d'un tic nerveux sur son tablier de travail. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Elle attrapa une serviette dans l'armoire et se mit à nettoyer le sol dans un lourd silence. Ses cheveux roux apparaissaient et disparaissaient de sa vue au rythme de son bras et elle n'entendit pas approcher sa mère.

Celle-ci la saisit violemment, la forçant à se relever en la tenant par ses cheveux. Lily gémit mais garda la tête baissée. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui, sa mère ne pensait pas la même chose. « Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! » La femme cria dans son oreille et resserra sa poigne sur elle. Sa fille grimaça encore mais ne dit rien. « Je refuse que tu aies des amis garçons ! Tu es trop jeune ! Les hommes blessent, Lily. »

Dorina lâcha sa fille et laissa errer sa main sur son joli visage rond, l'observant attentivement. « Tu deviendras belle Lily Evans et les hommes te feront payer ça. Je veux te protéger, tu comprends ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sa mère lui dit d'aller dans sa chambre, qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même de nettoyer le sol. Et elle lui confisqua sa lettre. Tout comme elle continua de le faire jusqu'à la fin du mois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James était assis dans son salon, regardant l'orage s'abattre sur son jardin avec fougue à travers la porte vitrée. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que l'Angleterre faillisse à la tradition et offre du beau temps aux préadolescents en vacances.

Mais il avait mieux à faire que de penser à ce qui passait dehors. Il devait réfléchir à quoi faire à propos de Lily. Quand il était rentré des Antilles, vers la mi-juillet, il s'était empressé d'inviter Peter, Remus, Sirius et Lily chez lui. Les trois premiers avaient répondu présents, la quatrième était injoignable par hibou postal.

Pire, James avait d'abord envoyé sa propre chouette – Ellan – en se souvenant que Lily habitait dans un quartier moldu. Ellan était d'un noir de jais avec des plumes rouges et bleues, faisant penser aux oiseaux des îles. Elle était unique, croisée avec un perroquet antillais et très intelligente. Il savait qu'elle pourrait retrouver Lily où qu'elle soit. Mais Ellan était rentrée deux jours plus tard, une aile froissée, semblant souffrir énormément de l'effort fourni durant son voyage et d'une humeur massacrante; elle avait refusé tout autre voyage vers chez les Evans.

Il avait envoyé de nombreux autres courriers, tous sans réponses. Lily semblait s'être volatilisée. Remus avait conseillé la méthode de courrier moldu – il avait fallu deux jours aux quatre garçons pour trouver la boite postale du village – et cela n'avait servi à rien.

Le tonnerre retentit, suivi de peu d'un éclair et de Sirius et Remus entrant dans la pièce, un air fatigué sur le visage. James tourna la tête vers eux.

« Bien dormi ? »

Deux grognements inaudibles lui répondirent, il sourit. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de dormir beaucoup et s'était levé deux heures plus tôt, parfaitement en forme.

« Tu penses encore à elle ? » demanda Sirius en voyant l'air contrarié de son ami. De tous, James était celui de qui Lily était la plus proche et le jeune garçon l'appréciait énormément. Cela l'affectait beaucoup qu'elle reste sourde à ses appels. « Combien de lettres ont lui a envoyé ? Vingt ? »

« Quinze, » corrigea Remus, « en vingt jours. La pauvre, on doit être assommant. »

« Il suffirait qu'elle envoie un courrier disant qu'on la gonfle pour qu'on arrête, » plaida l'autre en étouffant un bâillement et se laissant tomber à côté de James qui se leva comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« J'y vais ! » dit-il d'un air décidé, les surprenant tous les deux.

« Où ? »

« Chez elle, » répliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. Et cela lui paraissait évident : Lily était injoignable par courrier moldu et sorcier, sa cheminée n'était pas reliée au réseau et il ne savait pas transplaner, il irait toquer à la porte de la jeune fille pour une explication.

James avança vers la porte tandis que Sirius faisait semblant de s'étrangler d'indignation « Maintenant ? ! »

« Ben, oui. » James haussa les épaules et jeta un dernier regard aux deux autres qui échangeaient des regards inquiets. « Vous pouvez rester là, je m'en vais, j'en ai marre de rien savoir. »

« James, il est seulement… » Remus jeta un regard à sa montre puis avoua avec une moue contrainte : « Bon, il est 11h30. Mais en parlant de voyager, » reprit-il avant que le brun ne parte vraiment, « ma mère veut que je rentre un peu chez moi. »

« Le monde est devenu fou, » gémit Sirius en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard inquiet vers l'extérieur puis se retourna vers les deux autres, mal à l'aise. « Oui, hum, elle veut me voir, c'est ma mère quand même. Au moins les trois prochains jours… »

James vint se rasseoir. « Tu pars quand ? »

« Dans une heure. »

Résigné, il décida que ce serait la moindre des choses que de passer ce temps avec son ami et il laissa tomber le projet « sauvetage de Lily ». Pour le moment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY » Le cri aigu raisonna dans la calme maisonnette de Capel. La jeune rousse, assisse sur sa valise, faisait des efforts monumentaux pour fermer celle-ci mais rien ne faisait, elle était trop petite pour faire rentrer toutes ses affaires.

Découragée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle trouva Pétunia, les quatre fers en l'air, et son frère, dans l'eau, de la mousse jusqu'à menton alors qu'il devrait en être sorti quinze minutes plus tôt.

« Pet ? »

« M'appelle pas comme ça, » grogna-t-elle en se relevant et massant son dos douloureux. « Cet idiot, » dit-elle en faisant un geste vague – mais rageur – vers Timothy, « était tout habillé quand il a plongé en me faisant tombé ! Je n'ai même pas fini mon sac et papa arrive dans » Elle regarda sa montre « Bon dieu, dix minutes ! ! »

Avec un cri désespéré, elle partit en courant vers sa chambre, laissant Tim et la jeune Lily se débrouiller. Prenant son courage gryffondorien à deux mains et sachant qu'elle allait sortir de là complètement trempée, Lily tenta de rattraper son frère qui ne voulait pas sortir de l'eau. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans ses bras, il se mit quête de grimper sur sa tête.

Sous ses gesticulations incessantes, elle finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses. « Aïe ! »

« Je t'ai eue, je t'ai eue ! » se mit à chantonner Tim, les bras en l'air en vainqueur. « C'est qui le plus fort ? C'est moiiii ! » Après avoir laissé ses vêtements dégouliner dans toute la pièce – heureusement, les enfants ne seraient plus là pour voir la réaction de leur mère – il se laissa enfin attrapé et habillé par Lily. Lorsque ce fut fini, elle chassa le bambin vers le bas de la maison et se jeta un regard effrayé dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, son pantalon complètement trempé et son tee-shirt blanc était… transparent.

Grognant, elle retourna dans sa chambre, opta pour une robe d'été jaune jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux (un cadeau de sa belle-mère), prit une sangle et fit tenir sa valise fermée par elle ne sait quel miracle. Puis, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle la traîna sur le balcon, lui fit passer la rambarde et … s'écraser dans le jardin.

« LILY ! » Oups, son père avait l'air d'être arrivé.

« Hey Evans, très jolie cette culotte ! » s'exclama une voix masculine enfantine. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, elle s'approcha doucement de la rambarde et put admirer tout le désastre.

Sous le choc, la valise n'avait pas tenu et ses vêtements étaient étalés partout dans le jardin. Son père avait une de ses blouses sur la tête, son frère se roulait dans le tissu couvrant l'herbe et au milieu de tout ça se tenait James Potter, un de ses sous-vêtements en main, lui faisant de grands signes d'un air niais.

Comme un éclair, elle descendit les escaliers et arracha la culotte de la main du sorcier avant de le regarder, furibarde. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Liloune ! Et moi ? » cria son père, enseveli sous les attaques aux vêtements de Tim. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son père, l'embrassa puis commença la collecte des vêtements qu'elle jeta pèle mêle dans son sac, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Evan et James parler.

« C'est marrant quand même, » disait James. « Evan Evans… C'est un peu répétitif, non ? »

_Non mais quel boulet ce mec,_ pensa Lily, elle remit les derniers vêtements dans son sac et, à sa grande surprise, entendit son père éclater de rire.

« J'ai détesté mon père pour ce nom… quand je l'écris, je pense toujours, singulier-pluriel, un s, pas de s …Parfois, je mets le s entre parenthèse et je n'écris qu'un seul nom, » avoua-t-il au garçon qui fronçait les sourcils en comprenant doucement puis il fit un grand sourire.

« Pas con. » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Vous croyez que je devrais appeler mon fils Potte ? »

« Potte Potter ? » Son père secoua la tête puis éclata de rire. « Pat, Pat Potter, c'est mieux, non ? »

« Mmm » James réfléchit puis sa mine s'assombrit : « Quel genre de femme était votre mère, parce que Evan Evans, quand même… »

« Je sais, » soupira l'homme. « Les femmes, on oublie toujours que c'est elle qui porte l'enfant. Sais-tu que c'est Dorina qui m'a obligé à choisir de nom de fleur pour mes filles, dieu, je détestais ça… »

« Mais si Lily ne s'appelait plus Lily, ce ne serait plus Lily, vous ne croyez pas ? » demanda James alors que Lily s'approchait, de plus en plus désespérée. Les hommes sont tellement bêtes parfois…

Evan éclata de rire et tapa dans le dos de James. « Je t'aime bien, James. » Lily se sentit soulagée et mit sa valise dans la voiture avant de s'approcher du drôle de duo. « Ami de Lily ? »

« Ouaip, m'sieur » répondit James avec aisance. « Je venais voir ce que je lui avais fait. »

« Les lettres étaient de toi, je présume ? »

Il acquiesça. « Vous savez ? »

« La question n'est pas ce que tu as fait à la fille, mais ce que j'ai fait à la mère… elle déteste les hommes. » Puis il regarda la taille de James et ajouta : « Peu importe leur âge. »

« Oh, » s'exclama-t-il, déçu, « ça signifie qu'elle ne peut pas venir à la maison ? »

« Théoriquement, non. » Il prit James par l'épaule et lui fit faire demi-tour, promenant son regard autour de lui. « J'ai promis à Dorina de ne pas autoriser Lily à aller chez des garçons. »

« Mais ? » demanda James, rempli d'espoir.

« Mais, s'il advenait, par le plus grand des hasards, que ta sœur l'invite… »

« Je n'ai pas de sœur ! » gémit-t-il.

« Mon ex-femme ne le sait pas, » répondit-il d'un air énigmatique. Il sourit à James. « Laisse-moi quand même le temps de profiter un peu de ma fille, je ne l'ai plus vue depuis Noël. »

« Merci M'sieur ! » Satisfait, il colla un baiser sur la joue de Lily puis s'enfuit en courant. Lily s'approcha de son père, toujours choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Papa ? »

« J'ai rencontré ton directeur, » murmura Evan(s) en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. « Dieu sait pourquoi, il semble penser que ce Potter et toi gagnez à être amis. »

« Il m'a dit la même chose, » déclara Lily en se détachant de l'étreinte. « Sinon, je ne lui aurais jamais parlé que pour l'insulter… »

« Un bonhomme bizarre, ce Dumbledore.»

Lily acquiesça et tout le monde se mit en voiture. Quelques heures plus tard, Dorina rentrerait du parc où elle passait l'après-midi. Tout prétexte était bon pour éviter de croiser le père de ses enfants.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, une lettre atterrit dans la boîte aux lettres. Adressée à sa fille cadette, Dorina l'ouvrit et la lut, comme toutes les précédentes.

_« Chère mademoiselle Lily Evans,  
Notre assemblée semblant bien vide sans vous, nous vous invitons galamment à venir écouler quelques jours calmes dans notre magnifique mensure.  
Jane précise que ce si bel endroit est bel et bien sa maison, ne voulant laisser Lily souffrir d'aucune confusion.  
Cyrielle se veut de préciser que Reymonde a écrit cette lettre, vous en conviendrez, fortement réussie. Et Petra ajoutera que nous nous sommes tous concertés avant.  
Pétra ! Tout**e**s concerté**e**s ! Ne connais-tu point ton orthographe ? A propos, il reste possible que nos frères soient là.  
Mais Jane précise qu'ils promettent d'être sages.  
Et Reymonde demande qu'on laisse Lily décider comment elle apprécie nos frérots.  
Elle les aimeuh !  
Cyrielle, tais toi !  
Et bien, miss Evans, nous n'accepterons de votre main qu'une réponse positive, en espérant ne pas vous avoir effrayée par le caractère de rédaction sorcier de cette missive._

_Bien à vous très chère, Reymonde, Cyrielle, Petra et Jane._

_PS : Maman et papa ont interdit aux garçons de nous embêter, on les verra à peine aux repas. Jane  
PS 2 : Et James a été puni pour t'envoyer du courrier par hibou – il est parti en colonie de vacances outre atlantique. Petra  
PS 3 : Pauvre James. Jane »_

Dorina resta choquée bien une minute avant de relire entièrement le courrier et de sourire. Lily lui avait parlé de quelques filles avec qui elle s'entendait plus ou moins mais qu'elle trouvait bizarres. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi. Ces demoiselles avaient en effet l'air de sacrés personnages…

Doucement, elle replia la lettre et griffonna dessus l'adresse d'Evan, se disant qu'il n'y avait point de danger pour Lily à aller chez de si charmantes et polies demoiselles. Sa fille avait besoin de se distraire et le James – fameux James qu'elle aurait pu accuser de harcèlement au vu du nombre de ses lettres – était parti.

Dorina s'en alla à la poste, un sourire aux lèvres quand elle aperçut Aubrey, assis, seul, sur les marches du café-théâtre de la ville. D'habitude, Pétunia aurait été avec lui. Mais c'était le tour de garde de son mari et elle en remercia le ciel. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon.

Au moment où la lettre eut été avalée par la boîte rouge de la poste, un doute la prit… Et s'il avait s'agit d'une ruse ? Mais, dans ce cas, ils n'auraient pas poussé l'ironie à la rédiger de cette façon, cette lettre. Cela aurait été trop évident qu'il s'agissait d'un plan.

Dorina en conclut que cela ne pouvait être qu'une authentique invitation dans les règles de l'art (Lily ne se plaignait-elle pas du conformisme sorcier ?) et reprit sa route vers la maison.

_Never knowing what love could be, you'll see_  
_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that_  
_In our family portrait we look pretty happy_  
_Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

**Pink, Family Portrait**


	3. Nowhere left to hide

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

* * *

_**Années **_: 1971 – 1975

_**Résumé **_: Préambule à _Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !_ et Occasion de retracer un peu l'enfance de personnages qui seront unis dans l'Histoire à jamais. Mini-fic qui comprend des passages de la première_ (l'amitié, les pouvoirs, le racisme moldu, l'étrangeté de Dumbledore, la compétition, les disputes),_ la pré-deuxième_ (les Evans, les Potter, l'été, Pétunia), _la deuxième _(la lycanthropie, les amis, l'illégalité juvénile, le caractère de Lily),_ la pré- quatrième _(Les Black, les filles, les maraudeurs, Super- Pétunia)_ et enfin la quatrième et pré-cinquième _(James-Lily : Embrasse-moi, moi non plus, garçons vs filles)_

--L'indécision fait partie du caractère des auteurs et plus certainement du bien. Ça, et le besoin de rigueur et d'ordre.

J'ai été confrontée à un choix, soit faire disparaître cette fic, soit faire disparaître ces cinq chapitres, soit couper ça en deux beaux morceaux bien séparés. J'ai choisi la dernière proposition en espérant que les gens ne seront pas trop perdus. La suite de la fic (si on peut dire que ceci avait la moindre chose de suivi) est donc bien Trop gentille pour toi, Potter ! (J'y arriverai, un jour, je comprendrai comment j'écris cette histoire et j'arrêterai de changer d'avis tout le temps). C'est le problème des fics qu'on publie avant qu'elles soient terminées : on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver à l'auteur après.

* * *

**We were Friends**

**3.**

* * *

Remus jeta un dernier regard aux trois garçons et sortit aussi dignement qu'il lui en était encore possible. Il avait tellement espéré que ce moment n'arrive jamais qu'il n'avait eu qu'à attendre un an. 

Un an de bonheur, c'est tout ce que lui avait accordé la vie.

Une toute petite année ; et lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à croire qu'il pourrait avoir une existence normale, ses amis l'abandonnaient, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'une sale brute animale ne méritant rien d'autre que la solitude.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lorsque Lily entra dans la grande salle, elle repéra d'abord James, Sirius et Peter assis au bout de la table. Elle s'apprêtait à aller les rejoindre quand elle vit Remus passer les portes à son tour, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras pour aller vers les autres.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris puis suivit docilement la jeune fille jusqu'aux autres garçons. Lily s'assit en laissant une place vide entre elle et Sirius, mais Remus prit place de l'autre côté, loin des maraudeurs.

« Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment, avant de percevoir le silence pesant qui s'était abattu entre les trois autres. Ils fixaient intensément Remus, qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il avait baissé les yeux, et regardait piteusement son assiette, sans avoir l'intention de la remplir ou de manger.

« D'accord » grinça-t-elle en se servant. « Alors, James, comment s'est passé la sélection de quidditch ? »

« Bien » Murmura le garçon avant de tourner la tête. Lui qui d'habitude aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui raconter dans les moindres détails - comment le capitaine s'était organisé, qui s'était présenté, à quel point il avait été bien sur son balai, … Et tout le baraguignage dont un James Potter satisfait de lui était capable. Sauf si ça avait raté. Mais serait-ce vraiment un sujet de dispute entre ses quatre meilleurs amis ?

« Tu as été sélectionné ? »

« Oui » Il enfourna une cuillère de soupe dans sa bouche, avant de tout recracher dans sa serviette et d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. D'habitude, ce genre de scène aurait déridé la situation, ils auraient tous éclaté de rire, comme les gamins de douze ans savent si bien le faire. Mais ils se contentèrent d'éviter mutuellement leurs regards.

« Et toi Sirius ? »

« Non »

Lily serra les poings, essayant de tout son corps de ne pas s'énerver. Nom de Dieu, ces garçons n'étaient-ils pas les plus bavards de Poudlard qu'elle ait jamais connu ?

« Est-ce pour ça que tu râles ? » Souffla-t-elle, se demandant réellement ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Je ne râle pas ! » Il jeta un regard en biais à James « J'essaierai encore l'année prochaine, et ils verront qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi, trop fluet pour être batteur, n'importe quoi ! »

Lily attendit patiemment que quelqu'un lui fasse remarquer qu'un poste de batteur ne serait pas libre avant l'année suivante, mais la remarque ne vint pas. _Ne pas s'énerver, être calme _

« Peter, tu as aimé ? »

« Mouais »

« EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE POURQUOI VOUS JOUEZ AU ROI DE LA MONOSYLLABE A LA FIN ? » Cria-t-elle, les réveillant tous les quatre de leur état comatique. Si Lily détestait bien une chose, c'est d'être ignorée ainsi. Elle n'était pas celle qui lance les conversations. Remus se leva, et partit presque en courant de la grande salle, alors que les trois autres parurent effrayés de l'accès de colère de Lily. Ils savaient qu'elle était terrible lorsqu'elle était énervée.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous trois peut m'expliquer exactement ce qui se passe avec Remus ? » Reprit-elle en les incendiant à coup d'œillades meurtrières.

« C'est trop compliqué » « Ne te mêle pas de ça » Dirent en même temps James et Sirius, en relevant leur tête. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua quelque chose de changer sur eux, comme s'ils venaient de découvrir quelque chose de grave – quelque chose qui changerait leur vie à jamais. Et Lily se doutait parfaitement en quoi cette chose et Remus pouvaient être liés

« Je ne le crois pas » Cracha-t-elle en se levant, et en les dévisageant tour à tour. « Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruels avec lui ? »

« On » Commença Peter, mais d'un simple regard, James le fit taire. Il semblait clair à Lily que le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit » Intervint-il. L'air de rien, il commença à manger sa soupe qui avait refroidi, ce qui eu le don de dégoûter Lily. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve de tant de nonchalance après s'être comporté si abjectement ?

« J'ai su de quoi il s'agissait bien avant vous, et ça n'a rien changé pour moi » Ils échangèrent des regard surpris et Lily sentit un sourire navré naître sur son visage « Je croyais que vous étiez ses amis »

« Je suppose que les sentiments qui lient l'Homme à la bête ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux qui lient les hommes entre eux » Dit philosophiquement Sirius. Ce genre de phrase ne lui ressemblait pas, elles étaient le signe qu'il avait longtemps réfléchi et surtout, qu'il cherchait à se donner bonne conscience. Mais ça, Lily l'ignorait.

Elle vit tout de même James ciller, preuve qu'il n'approuvait peut-être pas entièrement Sirius, mais il ne défendit pas Remus pour autant. Peter approuva d'un geste de la tête. Elle se révulsa.

« Vous êtes complètement horribles » Elle se leva en jetant ses couverts d'un geste rageur sur la table. « Il n'a jamais mérité ça »

Elle partit à la recherche de Remus, accompagnée par sa rage contre les garçons. Comment pouvait-on être aussi débile ? Ils abandonnaient leur ami - eux qui prônaient l'amitié avant tout - pourquoi ? Parce que Remus était un loup-garou ?

Ils tournaient le dos à celui d'entre eux qui avait le plus besoin de leur soutien parce qu'un jour, une créature magique lui avait implantée ses canines dans le corps ? Ils oubliaient un an entier de connivences, de blagues et de bonne entente parce que leurs préceptes magiques leur indiquaient de le faire ? Elle pensait qu'ils valaient mieux que ça.

Après avoir tourné pendant une heure, elle trouva finalement Remus à la bibliothèque, isolé dans un coin infréquenté. Elle s'assit en face de lui et le dévisagea longuement, attendant qu'il remarque sa présence. Quand il leva la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux un peu rouges. Son cœur se serra. Le gentil et doux Remus Lupin n'avait pas mérité qu'on le traite de la sorte.

« Tu es venue me dire que tu partageais leur point de vue ? » Demanda agressivement Remus, et elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil au livre qu'il avait ouvert.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » mentit-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais personne ne traînait dans la bibliothèque à cette heure un samedi. Elle ouvrit ses cours devant l'œil plus qu'étonné mais toujours méfiant de

Remus.

« Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Elle releva les yeux et braqua son regard dans celui de son ami

« Écoute moi bien Remus » Commença-t-elle « Si quelqu'un doit me dire quelque chose, c'est toi. »

Le jeune garçon sembla surpris, mais baissa sa garde quand Lily sourit et demanda « tu veux que je t'aide en potions ? »

Il acquiesça doucement, se demandant pourquoi elle ne s'enfuyait pas - elle semblait savoir pourtant - et baissa son regard sur son livre.

« Tu sais Remus » Reprit Lily « Tu devrais commencer par tenir ton livre à l'endroit »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Trois jours plus tard, Lily vint rejoindre Remus à la table de la grande salle. Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évoluées. James, Sirius et Peter restaient convaincus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder Remus – le vous savez quoi - en tant qu'ami, et pensaient que Lily ne comprenait pas réellement la situation de leur ami- enfin, ex-ami.

Tout le monde semblait penser Lily trop naïve et idiote pour assimiler les faits. Même Remus lui avait prestement fait comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas rester en sa compagnie, que ce n'était pas bon pour elle, presque dangereux.

Mais la jeune fille avait décidé d'attendre que Remus lui dise la vérité de lui-même, pas qu'elle le mette devant le fait. Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas comprendre ses sous-entendus.

Ce jour-là, donc, Remus était encore plus distant que d'habitude avec Lily. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi, elle faisait son possible pour ne pas paraître trop peinée de cette attitude mesquine. Elle savait que Remus s'en voulait assez comme ça d'être la cause de son mutisme avec les trois autres.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence pesant, jusqu'au moment où James, Peter et Sirius s'installèrent près d'eux, faute d'autres places. Elle aperçut Remus se tendre comme une arbalète, tendant l'oreille vers la discussion de ses amis- enfin, anciens amis.

« Vivement la troisième » Dit Sirius avec engouement, sans s'apercevoir près de qui il était assis « Ce sera top cool d'aller visiter cette vieille bicoque ! »

« Tu crois qu'on pourra ? » Demanda innocemment Peter, en se servant une portion de poulet. « C'est sûrement dangereux »

« C'est ça qui est cool » réagit vivement l'autre en faisant de grands gestes de bras « T'imagine un peu, nous, visitant cette soi-disant maison hantée ? Avec cette grosse bêbête dedans qui gueule à en faire frémir tous les habitants ? Affrontant le danger de notre sublime courage»

Peter blanchit dangereusement et regarda son assiette d'un air dégoûté. Lily secoua la tête, et sourit. Tout cela semblait tellement normal, pour peu, elle aurait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Sirius qui effrayait Peter,

Remus qui les contenait, James qui intervenait pour faire des remarques idiotes ou cyniques, selon son humeur, et elle qui s'amusait de leur si intense complicité.

Son regard croisa celui de James, et y resta braquer. Depuis l'année précédente, depuis sa trêve avec lui, ils s'entendaient bien, merveilleusement bien. Un peu comme elle, il arrivait souvent au jeune homme de se sentir un peu différent des autres, un peu éloigné des futilités du début de l'adolescence. Mais il en prenait son parti et avait décidé de quand même jouer au gamin - parce que ça l'éclatait- disait-il.

Lily et lui étaient trop vieux pour leur âge, voilà tout. Et aujourd'hui, alors que leurs yeux s'affrontaient, elle se sentit dégoûtée par lui, parce qu'il venait de trahir ce en quoi il lui avait toujours assuré qu'il croyait, il avait tourné le dos à l'amitié.

« Et le sang qui doit tapisser le mur, les ossements par terre, les cadavres encore frais de ses dernières victimes… » Continuait Sirius, indémontable.

James détourna le regard, presque coupable. « A moins que » Interrompit-il son ami d'une voix basse mais intelligible, dont il savait que Remus entendait chaque mot. « A moins que cette chose soit quelque chose ou quelqu'un que nous connaissons déjà » Il avala un coup d'eau, pour se donner plus d'importance.

« Réfléchissez un instant : une vieille bicoque qui a été construite il y a deux ans - juste avant notre entrée à Poudlard- qui construirait une nouvelle _vieille_ maison pour ne pas habiter dedans ? Et puis, on plante justement un saule cogneur, et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas pour le cours de Bota que Dave s'est fait arraché un œil… Alors, imaginez cette fameuse chose qui ne sort que certaines nuits de certaines semaines lors de _certaines_ périodes précises… quelque chose dont on aurait déjà connaissance…. Quelque chose qui peut hurler… au loup »

Sirius et Peter avaient les yeux grands ouverts, plus qu'étonnés, et avaient à peu près suivi le raisonnement. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet puis Lily aperçut le regard de Sirius se diriger presque malgré lui vers Remus et elle, avant de se fixer à nouveau sur James. Une douche froide aurait sans doute été plus agréable pour la jeune fille. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle se leva et alla se poster devant James. Dans sa colère, elle n'avait même pas aperçu la blancheur maladive de Remus

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Cria-t-elle à travers la grande salle, alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, étonné qu'elle lui parle à nouveau « T'es complètement débile ou quoi ? » Et elle fit une chose qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais faire : elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle put, puis tourna les talons et partit.

James serra les dents et porta sa main à sa joue, toute rouge « Mais, Lily ! »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

James, Sirius et Peter pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe le cœur battant. Il y faisait extrêmement sombre, la nuit était sans lune, et les nuages empêchaient la lumière des étoiles de leur parvenir.

Sirius leva sa baguette et visa le lustre en murmurant 'lumos' mais rien ne se passa. Peter frissonna et entendit James grogner. C'est la première fois qu'un lumos ne marchait pas.

Soudain, la porte claqua derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

« On aurait jamais dû venir » Gémit Peter. James haussa les épaules.

« Le papier disait que c'était sans danger »

« Depuis quand on se fie aux ordres d'un bout de papier ? » demanda Sirius. Lui aussi commençait à paniquer. Il ne voyait rien et avait la main sur la poignée de la porte qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il leva sa baguette, mais à ce moment, une main se posa sur son avant bras.

Ce n'était pas une main de garçon. Elle était douce, longue et fine. Il sentit un souffle à côté de son oreille et son cœur battre plus vite.

« Bouh » Cria l'inconnue, et les trois griffondors sautèrent en l'air, se rapprochant les uns des autres inconsciemment. « Ca m'a pris l'après midi pour trouver un sort vous empêchant d'utiliser la magie dans cet endroit »

James, qui avait reconnu la voix, s'avança à l'aveuglette. « Lily ? C'est toi ? »

« C'est moi » Elle alluma une bougie avec une allumette et la déposa sur la table en sapin du professeur avant de se retourner vers ses amis. « Je dois vous parler »

« Si c'est encore pour nous -» Commença Sirius mais Lily leva sa baguette et cria 'Silencio'. James secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas censée savoir exécuter ce sort. Mais comme il l'avait découvert l'année précédente, quand Lily et lui étaient proches, leurs pouvoirs étaient démultipliés.

Ce qui signifiait que si elle faisait de la magie, il saurait en faire aussi.

« Vous allez m'écouter cette fois » Mais il ne libéra pas son ami, se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver

comme argument pour défendre son ami Remus. « Et je vous interdit de partir avant »

Elle s'assit sur le bureau et les regarda « Je me fiche de ce qu'on vous a appris, Remus est gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche »

« C'est un loup-garou ! » Glapit Peter et Lily lui réserva le même sort qu'à Sirius. James leva sa baguette et s'avança.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Lil » Murmura-t-il en souriant quand elle lui renvoya un de ses fameux regard- éclair qui avait peuplé leur première année. « Rien de ce que tu ne diras ne changera le fait que -»

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire ! »

« Rien ne changera le fait qu'il ne s'est pas défendu ! » Continua James. Elle parut surprise. Que croyait-elle, qu'il avait abandonné son ami à cause de sa condition ? « Quand tu es quelqu'un qui te respecte, Lily, tu te défends, tu te vends. Tu ne fais pas comme Remus qui s'est contenté de baisser les yeux et de ne plus nous adresser la parole »

« Comment oses-tu lui reprocher d'avoir peur d'être dénoncé ? »

« Parce que si Remus tenait à nous » S'énerva James « S'il tenait un tant soit peu à notre amitié, il nous l'aurait dit ! Il nous aurait fait confiance »

Lily fulmina puis sauta du bureau, poussa James qui tomba en arrière et lui lança à son tour un 'silencio'. Le jeune se releva mais elle lui piqua sa baguette et la déposa sur le bureau. « Maintenant je parle ! » Asséna-t-elle, menaçante, tandis qu'ils acquiesçait tous trois.

« Remus vous a toujours aidé, il a toujours été là pour vous. Et au moment où il a le plus besoin de vous, vous le laissez seul, vous l'abandonnez ! »

James fit un pas en avant, il essaya de parler, mais le sort de Lily fonctionnait bien. Elle respira, pour se calmer, mais quand elle reprit sa tirade, elle était encore plus énervée.

« N'est-ce pas lui qui vous a rapproché ? James, Sirius, n'est-ce pas grâce à lui que vous êtes amis ? N'est-ce pas lui et lui seul qui vous a permis de passer pardessus le dégoût mutuel de vos noms respectifs ?

N'est-ce pas lui, Peter, qui t'a aidé quand tu n'arrivais même pas à empêcher ta baguette de trembler tant le professeur McGonnagall te faisait peur l'année passée ?

N'est-ce pas encore lui qui vous sauve la mise avec son air sérieux quand vous vous faites attraper ? Et n'est-ce pas toujours lui qui vous défend quand les plus vieux vous ennuient ? Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que sa condition lui a permis de développer une force physique dont vous profitez ! Mais quant il s'agit de le soutenir, alors là, l'amitié, ça n'existe plus !

Quand il vous avoue qu'il a été mordu par un loup-garou et que sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans avoir rien demandé, il souffre atrocement tous les mois, d'une douleur que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, vous partez ! Vous qui êtes si fiers de prôner l'égalité entre sorciers et moldus d'habitude, vous êtes aussi détestables que les Serpentards ! Vous êtes pire encore, incapable de vous débarrasser de vos préjugés !

Pour une minute de curiosité, la vie tout entière de Remus est gâchée » Termina-t-elle d'une petite voix « Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour sauver sa vie, c'est trop tard. Mais vous, vous vous avez le choix de l'aider et de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais vous êtes trop lâches pour cela.

Vous ne vivez pas avec la peur d'être découvert, vous ne vivez pas avec le poids de l'absence d'un avenir. Oh oui, vous avez des difficultés, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Remus. Oui, il a fui, oui, il n'avait rien dit. Et quand on voit comment vous réagissez, franchement, ça se comprend »

Lily tourna les talons et claqua la porte aussi fort qu'elle put, se promettant de ne pas lever le sort de mutisme avant demain matin. En quelque sorte une punition d'avoir l'esprit aussi obtus. Une vengeance pour Remus.

La colère l'aveuglait tellement qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue à quel point son discours avait chamboulé les garçons, ni la manière dont ils fixaient le sol, gênés de leur comportement.

Elle passa le portrait, toujours aussi énervée et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. C'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle n'allait pas bien : elle allait leur parler. Elle avait juste oublié que c'était eux le problème, cette fois.

Elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand elle passa la porte pour trouver l'endroit vide. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds dans cette pièce. Rien n'avait changé. Des morceaux de papier et des emballages traînaient par terre, les lits n'étaient pas faits et couverts de vêtements sous lesquels les garçons dormaient pour ne pas devoir les ranger, Lily le savait. En revoyant tout ça, elle s'effondra par terre et commença à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle vivait tellement mal la rupture entre les garçons, le fait de devoir supporter les moqueries de Sirius qui ne la lâchaient pas, le regard noir de James lui faisant presque regretter sa 'trahison', les haussements d'épaules de Peter qui signifiaient clairement qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix.

Et Remus n'arrangeait rien. Toujours à lui dire qu'elle devrait leur pardonner, le laisser seul, lui, parce qu'il le méritait. Lui expliquer que presque une année entière avec de tels amis était bien plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête.

Elle entendit du bruit et se releva aussi vite qu'elle put, séchant ses yeux. James rentra et la fixa un instant, surpris et ne sachant que faire. Il finit par baisser la tête et murmurer « Peter et Sirius sont parti à l'infirmerie récupérer leurs voix »

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Tu es près de moi, ça suffit » Il dodelina la tête, évaluant l'ordre de la pièce un instant puis la tira sur son lit.

Lily s'y assit précautionneusement. C'est toujours là qu'elle se mettait avant. Elle venait et s'asseyait sur le lit de James, celui qui était son ami. C'était son endroit préféré, là où le sommier avait un petit trou juste parfait pour s'asseoir confortablement. Alors elle s'asseyait, et ils parlaient comme elle pouvait le faire juste avec lui.

« Alors »

« Alors… » Répéta-t-il, ne sachant que dire. Ces moments leur manquaient. Cela avait pris du temps, mais ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre. James et Sirius se découvraient encore tous les jours, se ressemblant un peu plus et un peu mieux chaque jour, mais aussi pas assez que pour se confondre. Remus leur apprenait à être plus sage et plus studieux, que c'était important et Peter leur faisait découvrir les joies des jeux sorciers qu'ils trouvaient tous tellement barbant, avant.

« Je sais pas quoi dire » James remua un peu, mal à l'aise. Il détestait avouer ses faiblesses.

Lily se souvenait encore du jour où Peter leur avait appris les échecs. Ils étaient dégoûtés avant même d'essayer. Mais Peter était bon maître et dès le lendemain, on trouva James et Sirius en pleine chamaillerie car il n'arrivait pas à décider qui avait gagné – Peter n'avait pas eu le temps de leur expliquer le fameux ' Echec et mat'

« Tu pourrais dire que tu es désolé » trancha Lily d'une voix coupante. Elle secoua la tête. « Mais je suppose que ça non plus, ça ne fait pas bon chic bon genre. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de plus que les autres » Se défendit-il. « J'ai fait comme eux »

« Peter vous aurait écoutés si vous aviez essayé, toi et Sirius. Et Sirius aurait fait comme toi, tu le sais ! »

« Sirius décide de ce qu'il fait tout seul ! »

« Pas dans un domaine aussi épineux » Elle soupira. Elle, dans leur groupe, était la 'fille'. Elle était incluse dans tout ce qui se passait mais avait un regard différent sur les choses. Ils ne prenaient jamais de décisions sans avoir entendu la sorcière d'origine moldue aux drôles d'idées. Et James était le seul avec qui elle pouvait ne pas tempérer son caractère, le seul à la connaître 'à fond'. « Tu sais parfaitement qu'il a peur que son côté 'Black' resurgisse et qu'il fait comme toi quand il ne sait pas s'il pense comme sa famille ou pas ! »

James soupira à son tour. « J'ai 12 ans Lily, tu peux pas mettre toute la responsabilité sur moi »

« Alors arrête d'être aveugle, arrête de te chercher des excuses minables ! » Elle se leva, prête à partir mais rajouta « je sais que tu tiens à Remus. Va lui parler, il a besoin de vous, il n'ose juste pas l'avouer »

« Cette histoire est ridicule » Grogna-t-il

« Tu me manques James » Lily ouvrit la porte « Et tu me manqueras aussi longtemps que tu n'auras pas un peu grandi »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Une autre semaine passa, toute semblable à la précédente. Lily ne remarqua pas de différence dans le comportement des garçons, ou plutôt, elle ne les remarqua plus. C'est comme s'il cherchait délibérément à l'éviter.

Où qu'elle aille, ils semblaient avoir disparus. Ils ne passaient plus leur soirée dans la salle commune et apparaissaient à peine aux repas. En classe, ils s'asseyaient dans le fond et se faisaient les plus petits possibles – silencieux, sages et obéissants, si bien que les professeurs commençaient à suspecter quelque chose.

Remus lui avait avoué qu'ils rentraient très tard au dortoir, et étaient les premiers partis, le matin. Lily savait l'ambiance tendue dans la chambre, comme c'est souvent le cas lorsqu'on exclut un de ses anciens amis. Mais la situation semblait avoir empirée depuis leur petite 'confrontation'. En plus de leur silence, Remus avait remarqué des regards fugaces en biais qu'ils lui lançaient souvent, comme s'ils cherchaient à découvrir qui il était réellement – c'était trop tard, de toute façon.

« Va leur parler »

« Pour dire quoi ? »

Remus soupira, et tourna la page de son livre. « Je ne peux plus supporter de vous voir en froid. »

« C'est eux qui doivent revenir, pas moi » Lily tourna à son tour la page de son livre, et se mit à prendre des notes dont elle ne se servirait jamais. Malheureusement, depuis qu'elle ne fréquentait plus James, les cours étaient devenus beaucoup plus difficiles. La présence du jeune Potter semblait démultiplier ses pouvoirs magiques – au point qu'elle avait atteint la maturité magique des Aspics en première année.

Mais sans James, elle redevenait une élève normale, devant travailler pour réussir. C'était profondément embêtant.

« Je me sens coupable » Murmura Remus du bout des lèvres « Je vois bien qu'ils te manquent »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi » Il lui envoya un regard septique « Bon d'accord, un peu. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts »

Le jeune homme se leva. « Fais le pour moi » Il rassembla ses affaires et remit tout dans son sac de cours « Rejoins tes amis Lily, ne les abandonne pas seulement pour moi »

Et il partit, la laissant estomaquée à sa table. Bien sûr, le discours de Remus n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle se sentait énervée et remontée à bloc contre les trois idiots loupgaracistes. Elle leur aurait bien crié dessus pour se détendre un peu. Evidement, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. Classique. Jamais là quand il fallait.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et décida qu'un petit tour à la bibliothèque lui ferait du bien. Se détendre l'esprit dans un essai de magie appliquée, ou peut-être dans les notes de Merlin, elle hésitait. Mais tandis qu'elle s'approchait des rangées de livres l'attendant, elle entendit des chuchotements de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus bruyants.

C'est là qu'elle tomba sur _eux_. Sortant de la bibliothèque. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils lui adressèrent des sourires chaleureux et s'en allèrent en courant en criant 'Vive l'amitié'. Elle se demanda franchement si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lily pénétra dans la salle commune, tenant sous le bras un épais volume de 'Hanter par la hantise un vivant de son vivant'. Elle comptait s'en servir pour s'affranchir de sa rage contre James, Peter et Sirius.

Mais elle trouva les trois garçons entourant Remus, rigolant et plaisantant avec lui comme avant. Avant tout. James était assis par terre, à ses pieds, et riant d'une idiotie que venait de dire Sirius, appuyé sur un accoudoir du fauteuil de Remus. Peter était assis en face, agitant sa baguette dans un non sens habituel. Et Remus, au milieu, souriait. Il semblait revenir d'entre les morts. Il était au milieu de ses amis, et il souriait. _Remus était avec ses amis_. Cette phrase fit sourire à son tour Lily.

Il n'est rien de pire que la rancune, alors Lily s'assit parmi eux et prit part à la conversation, trop heureuse que ce jour soit enfin arrivé pour en vouloir encore aux garçons, ou pour se demander quelle découverte leur avait ouvert les yeux sur Remus.

Mais Remus souriait, il avait les yeux dans les rêves que bientôt, à la pleine lune, il ne serait plus seul…

Remus souriait, et Lily s'en contentait.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_There's nowhere left to hide  
In no one to confide  
The truth burns deep inside  
And will never die  
And she'll scream and she'll shout._

_Muse, Sign for absolution_

* * *

Likyboy's 


	4. I'm trying to be somebody

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

* * *

_**Années **_: 1971 – 1975 

_**Résumé **_: Préambule à _Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !_ et Occasion de retracer un peu l'enfance de personnages qui seront unis dans l'Histoire à jamais. Mini-fic qui comprend des passages de la première_ (l'amitié, les pouvoirs, le racisme moldu, l'étrangeté de Dumbledore, la compétition, les disputes),_ la pré-deuxième_ (les Evans, les Potter, l'été, Pétunia), _la deuxième _(la lycanthropie, les amis, l'illégalité juvénile, le caractère de Lily),_ la pré- quatrième _(Les Black, les filles, les maraudeurs, Super- Pétunia)_ et enfin la quatrième et pré-cinquième _(James-Lily : Embrasse-moi, moi non plus, garçons vs filles)_

--L'indécision fait partie du caractère des auteurs et plus certainement du bien. Ça, et le besoin de rigueur et d'ordre.

J'ai été confrontée à un choix, soit faire disparaître cette fic, soit faire disparaître ces cinq chapitres, soit couper ça en deux beaux morceaux bien séparés. J'ai choisi la dernière proposition en espérant que les gens ne seront pas trop perdus. La suite de la fic (si on peut dire que ceci avait la moindre chose de suivi) est donc bien Trop gentille pour toi, Potter ! (J'y arriverai, un jour, je comprendrai comment j'écris cette histoire et j'arrêterai de changer d'avis tout le temps). C'est le problème des fics qu'on publie avant qu'elles soient terminées : on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver à l'auteur après.

* * *

**We were Friends**

**4. **

* * *

Pétunia sortit du métro en frissonnant. Elle observa un instant la rue autour d'elle, protégée par le toit la station qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté. Elle resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules et leva la tête vers le ciel à qui elle fit les gros yeux. Elle détestait la pluie londonienne. Ce n'était pas juste de la pluie, glacée et mouillante. A Londres, la pluie salissait. La pluie s'incrustait partout, collant de légères particules de pollution à votre visage et à vos habits, souillant tout ce qui arrivait à sa portée. 

Respirant un coup, la jeune fille s'avança, retenant un cri quand elle se retrouva sous le rideau d'eau. Comment Diable avait-elle pu oublier son parapluie ? Rapidement, d'un petit pas pressé, elle avança, tourna à droit et se retrouva dans une allée sombre. Elle dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir les quelques perrons s'alignant de droite à gauche. Et dire qu'il était à peine treize heures. Comment faisait-il aussi noir.

Serrant contre elle le paquet qu'elle avait pensé à emballer de cellophane avant de partir, comme quoi, elle pressentait très bien qu'il allait pleuvoir, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne regarda pas le hibou, perché sur le lampadaire éteint, ni le vieux monsieur à l'allure décharnée, qui gobait les gouttes avec délivrance. Elle aperçut au fond de la rue un arbre – ou plutôt l'ombre d'un arbre- vert et vivant. Elle accéléra encore un peu et se retrouva dans une place animée.

A droite et à gauche, des gens criaient, couraient, passant d'un abri à un autre avec une vitesse étonnante. Elle pouvait comprendre, elle aussi donnerait tout pour échapper à cette averse. Elle tourna à droite, secoua la tête propulsant autour d'elle une multitude de gouttelettes. L'eau avait commencé depuis longtemps à infiltrer ses vêtements, ses déplacements étaient entravés par le froid et le poids. Loin de se découragée, elle pensa à Lily et à ses amis, au mal qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés pour que cette soirée soit parfaite. Elle le serait, c'était une promesse faite à elle même.

Elle regarda à gauche, l'immense maison s'élevait sur 5 étages, légèrement grisonnante et bancale. Sûrement la première maison sorcière de l'endroit pourtant molpu... Non, moldu. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son rôle. Elle se souvenait des mots avec précision. Il le fallait absolument. Gryffondor, Serpentard, sang pur, sang de bourbe, héritière, Poudlard. Ça allait aller. Ça devait aller. Elle était bonne comédienne. Oui. Un dernier effort pour se rappeler les noms. Walburga mariée avec Orion, parents de Sirius et … Zut, comment il s'appelait le frère ? Régis ? Non, c'était plus long, un nom d'étoile aussi.

Sans céder à la panique, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la plaque. N° 14. Elle avança encore un peu, se retenant de claquer des dents. Regulus ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Personne ne s'appellerait ainsi. Comment s'appelait-il ? Phineas ? Non, ça c'était le grand oncle qui avait dirigé l'école… Haussant les épaules et se disant qu'elle était définitivement folle d'oser se jeter ainsi dans les bras d'un ennemi potentiel, elle se protégea sous le perron du n°12, et observa d'un air inquiet le serpent qui la fixait.

Elle respira, se concentra. Vert et argent. Sang pur. Héritière. Evary. Elle allait parfaitement le faire. Elle s'était entraînée. Et puis, les sorciers ne devaient pas être si compliqués que ça, même avec leurs idées bizarres, non ? Elle sortit la cape du papier plastique qu'elle tenait contre elle. Bien, elle était à peine humide. Elle enfila l'habit sorcier, sentant directement une douce chaleur l'infiltrer. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit un peu grande pour Lily, elle lui seyait parfaitement. C'était un tissu épais et lourd, d'un vert profond et magnifique.

Pétunia se composa un sourire élégant et méprisant, comme elle s'imaginait parfaitement quelqu'un de riche et snob. Elle essaya, combat vain, de remettre ses cheveux correctement, mais la pluie les avait achevé – et elle toqua à la porte.

Aussitôt, avec une rapidité extrêmement déconcertante, celle-ci s'ouvrit. La jeune fille espéra qu'on ne l'avait pas vue en train de s'habiller mais elle avait beau regarder il n'y avait personne dans le grand hall de cette maison. Se disant que ce devait un sort, elle leva le pied pour rentrer, quand un couinement vint du sol.

Oh – Mon – Dieu. Une horrible petite créature à la peau grise se tenait là. Elle avait des yeux atrocement globuleux et des oreilles d'au moins trente centimètres de long. Reprenant son calme aussi vite que possible, elle sourit et lança « Je voudrais parler à Mme Black je vous prie » la petite créature grimaça, puis lui claqua la porte au nez

C'est alors que son franc tomba. Un elfe de maison ! Oui, elle se souvenait bien, il fallait les mépriser. Ils n'obéissaient qu'aux maîtres de maison. Oui, c'était cela, bien sûr ! Qu'elle peur elle avait eu. Bon, est-ce qu'il était parti chercher sa maîtresse ou est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue ? Elle s'apprêta à retaper contre le vieux bois, quand le serpent releva la tête et lui parla en susurrant des sons qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux fuyait l'étrange créature et en même temps étaient intrigués que la porte puisse se mouvoir. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'ailleurs, révélant une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, au visage sévère, maigre et sèche. Elle regarda la jeune fille des pieds à la tête et un rictus déforma son visage. Elle frissonna. C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux détrempé et son visage ruisselant, son air de petite fille favorisée par le destin devait avoir disparu depuis longtemps.

N'en tenant pas rigueur, elle articula calmement, laissant traîner sa voix sur les consonne « Madame Black, je suppose ? » La femme acquiesça en plissant les yeux. Elle tira une bouffée d'un long tube métallique qu'elle tenait à la main, puis cracha la fumée au visage de la jeune moldue qui ne s'en formalisa pas. « Veuillez excuser mon état déplorable, mais cette pluie ! » Elle rit un peu, se retenant de secouer la tête. « Et ces gens du ministère qui nous interdisent de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, c'est une honte »

Walburga la fixa encore un instant, avant de se reculer et de la laisser pénétrer dans le manoir londonien. Pétunia se retint de dévisager la pièce d'un air avide, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'aurait été éduquée miss Evary. « Qui êtes vous ? »

« Excusez mon manque de politesse. Je m'appelle Erika Evary. Je suis une condisciple de votre fils. En réalité, si je suis ici, ce n'est pour autre raison que de le convier à une petite sauterie en l'honneur de mon déménagement en Angleterre »

La femme plissa les yeux. « Evary ? Ce nom ne me dit rien »

« Bien sûr, comprenez, mon grand père était haut placé du ministère anglais, il a appris avant l'heure l'arrivée de la guerre et a emmené sa famille en Amérique. Simple question de préserver la descendance. » A nouveau, petit rire hypocrite et bourgeois. « notre nom s'est malheureusement vite effacé des mémoires anglaises. Une erreur que mon frère s'empressera de corriger dès qu'il sortira de ses études. »

La femme lissa ses cheveux blonds cendré un instant, puis, très sobrement, pointa sa baguette sur Pétunia qui ne frémit pas. Mme Black, d'un simple mouvement, la sécha entièrement. Wouah ! Elle adorait la magie ! « Merci » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre à ce geste, comme s'il s'agissait là de la moindre politesse que de sécher son hôte.

« Que voulez-vous donc à Regulus ? » Demanda la mère en lui faisant descendre un petit escalier en pierre qui la mena dans un petit salon décoré comme au 17e.

« Oh, c'est Sirius que j'aurais voulu vous emprunté madame » Sans se départir de son sourire agaçant, elle s'expliqua « je sais que votre fils vous cause de nombreux problèmes... Il suffit de voir la manière dont il traîne avec ces abjectes gryffondors ! » Elle passa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, ne prêtant pas attention à la créature aussi soumise que la première venant amener le thé. « Cependant, mes parents pensent, avec raison, qu'il est temps que je commence à penser à l'avenir. Aussi dois-je m'entourer de personnes intéressantes, et, sans vouloir vous abuser, Black est un fort grand nom »

La mère éclata de rire, puis reprenant son calme, elle s'exclama « j'aime les jeunes filles entreprenantes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent, moi non plus je n'étais pas destinée à finir dans une telle positon que celle-ci » Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, sachant l'une et l'autre à quel point le moment était crucial. « Malheureusement, je crains que mon fils aîné n'ait point encore songé qu'il faudrait un jour assumer son rôle dans notre société. Il est tellement plongé dans sa révolte, et malgré toute l'éducation que je tente de lui donner, il ne semble pas réaliser que sa vie se joue maintenant »

« Justement » Interrompit poliment Pétunia en souriant d'un air serein. « Le but, autre que le pousser dans ses responsabilités, est de démontrer à Sirius que nous autres, serpentards de sa classe et de son rang, avons beaucoup à lui apporter. » D'un geste négligeant, elle prit la tasse blanche nacrée et la porta à ses lèvres, prenant garde de ne pas réellement boire. « Il a de grands intérêts à se débarrasser de ses stupides amis. »

L'autre femme acquiesça, et sourit. « Il vous faut être bien courageuse que pour vous lancer dans une telle entreprise. »

« Des efforts combinés peuvent mener à la construction de grandes choses madame » répliqua-t-elle poliment. Walburga sourit.

« Et vos parents, ne vous accompagnent-ils pas dans votre démarche ? »

« Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que mes parents ne soient retenus encore un bon moment par leurs affaires américaines.» Elle reposa la tasse, et regarda la quadragénaire sévère lui faisant face. Son chignon était tiré vers l'arrière, aucune mèche de s'en échappant. Elle était habillée d'une robe sophistiquée qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de Pétunia de porter en dehors de grandes occasions. « De vous à moi, madame Black, Sirius a un caractère difficile et indécis. Il serait bien plus simple pour moi de venir quémander la présence de votre autre fils. Mais les Avery, les Malfoy, les Rosier seront là. La présence de votre aîné semble recommandée. »

« Mademoiselle Evary, de vous à moi, je trouve que vous avez un certain culot de venir jusque ici habillé d'une simple cape de voyage et de me parler de mon fils, dont nous savons toutes deux qu'il abhorre les soirées officielles et officieuses de notre cercle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un investissement »

« Sans vouloir être impolie madame, avec tous ces moldus qui rôdent près de chez vous, et sans avoir l'occasion de me défendre à coup de magie, je me voyais mal sortir une belle tunique. » Elle plissa légèrement le nez. « Et sans vouloir me montrer injurieuse envers votre fils, ce que je ne me permettrais pas, Narcissa m'a déjà parlée des problèmes que vous rencontriez à trouver chaussure au pied de Sirius. Nous savons toutes deux que c'est un garçon difficile, et qu'en sa position de futur chef de famille, il se doit de choisir lui même sa future femme. Et je me propose, non pas de vous faire le déshonneur de me proposer, bien que ma famille vous serait un bon investissement, mais de le plonger dans un univers où il ne pourrait que finalement trouver une demoiselle convenable pour lui. »

Walburga fit un signe de tête et agita une petite cloche. Un autre de ces horribles elfes arriva. « Va chercher Sirius ».

La créature disparut, plongeant la pièce dans un étrange silence. « Alors ainsi, vous connaissez Narcissa ? Elle pourtant quitté Poudlard il y a un an. »

« Nous correspondons par courrier. J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre le choix de Lucius sur elle. Elle méritait une telle position » Pétunia sourit, et replaça à nouveau une de ses mèches qui commençait à l'ennuyer sérieusement. Il lui semblait que tout se passait relativement bien.

« Savez vous que ces horribles sangs mêlés qui lui servent d'amis ont osé l'inviter de l'_autre côté_ ? »

Elle fint à merveille de retenir un cri d'indignation. « Je me demande comment ils se sont permis. Tout de même. Et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas fait l'effort de se déplacer ? »

« Typique de ceux-ci, ce manque de savoir vivre » approuva Walburga. Cette petite lui plaisait beaucoup. « Quelle est la devise de votre famille, ma petite ? »

« Oh » Pétunia se raidit, cherchant rapidement que répondre. « Les honneurs du rang en premier » Récita-t-elle une phrase en français qu'elle avait entendu lors d'une reconstitution historique. Puis, elle espéra réellement que l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise avait également eu l'habitude d'utiliser le français pour se séparer de la populace.

La femme jeta un regard énervé à la porte, qu'apparemment son fils ne semblait pas pressé de franchir, puis revint sur la jeune fille. « Voilà qui confirme que votre éducation a été rondement menée »

« Effectivement » Puis, avant qu'elle ne cherche un sujet moins dangereux, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année pénétra, et se figea à la voyant. Pitié, qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur.

« Sirius ! » l'interpella sa mère. « Tiens toi correctement veux-tu ! Et viens saluer ta camarade de classe ! »

Il cligna trois fois des yeux, se demandant s'il rêvait, puis s'approcha de Pétunia à qui il fit un sobre baisemain. Elle pouvait clairement voir l'interrogation dans ses yeux. « Miss Evary » Reprit sa mère « Nous a gentiment fait la proposition de t'emmener à un après midi durant lequel tu pourras enfin faire connaître ton nom là où il doit l'être »

Il plissa les yeux, interrogeant la jeune blonde du regard qui, avec un regard aussi méprisant qu'elle put, asséna d'une voix étrangement tranchante « Et je t'en prie Black, ne nous fait pas ton caprice 'je ne fréquente pas les serpentards' »

Toujours sans voix, il acquiesça. Il jeta un regard à sa mère qui semblait ... heureuse ? Il était prêt à parier qu'elle ignorait que la jeune fille était moldue. « Bien, si vous me permettez, je vais contactez mon mari par cheminée, je ne voudrais pas prendre une décision sans son accord »

« C'est évident » Approuva Pétunia en souriant. « Si vous permettez, je vais choisir à Sirius une tenue respectable »

« Faite donc en sorte qu'il ne nous fasse pas honte pour une fois » La femme partit, tandis que Pétunia se laissait guider vers sa chambre, lui interdisant de parler tant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri.

« T'es folle ? » Cria-t-il à peine eut-il fermé la porte. « Et si tu t'étais fait prendre ? Tu sais ce qu'elle aurait fait ? »

« Je ne me suis pas faite prendre » Coupa aussitôt la sœur Evans. « Et ne me fait pas la morale, d'accord. Je me suis très bien débrouillée, et tu vas pouvoir passer l'après midi avec tes amis sans te faire punir après. »

Il secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas du culot qu'elle avait eu de faire croire à sa mère qu'elle était une héritière aristocrate. Il se tourna vers son armoire et choisit une de ces horribles robes que sa mère affectionnait tant. « Merci quand même » murmura-t-il.

A ce moment, Regulus pénétra dans la pièce en souriant. « Mère vient de me dire qu'une de mes copines de serpentard était là. Bizarrement, je ne connais aucune Evary »

« Si tu lui quelque chose » Commença à s'énerver son frère, mais Pétunia, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, se leva du lit et l'arrêta.

Elle se plaça devant Regulus qui la regarda, dégoûté, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle était. Une moldue. Dans sa demeure ! « Regulus, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle. Puis, sans attendre la réponse, elle ajouta « Dis la moindre chose à ta mère, et je lui dis que tu corresponds avec madame Potter depuis quatre ans pour orchestrer les sorties de Sirius chez eux sans son consentement »

Les deux Blacks retinrent une exclamation étouffée en même temps, et se regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Apparemment, Sirius ne savait pas que son frère l'aidait d'une quelconque façon dans quoique ce soit. Le plus jeune soupira et serra les poings, avant de lui cracher hargneusement

« Comment as-tu pu tromper mère ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et poussa Sirius derrière une sorte de grand paravent pour qu'il se change. « J'ai lu des trucs sur la magie, les journaux, j'ai regarda la tête de tous les petits poinçus de ton genre dans les chroniques de Poudlard, j'ai savamment cuisiné Lily, James et Remus. » Elle lui sourit hypocritement et ajouta « Et je fais du théâtre depuis que j'ai 4 ans. Ça porte juste ses fruits »

Sirius apparut alors, et pointa un doigt vers son frère, il s'exclama « Toi et moi, on va discuter quand je rentrerai »

Regulus prit l'air le plus dégoûté qu'il put, puis s'exclama avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte « De toute façon, Mère l'apprendra, et là, vous payerez tous les deux »

Sirius soupira doucement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu était de voir débarqué la sœur de Lily dans sa maison, avec des renseignements de premier ordre sur le monde magique et connaissant des choses sur son frère que même lui ignorait.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant et en lui proposant son bras. Il s'apprêtait à s'en saisir, se demandant vaguement depuis quand les filles avaient ce genre d'initiative, mais elle le retira aussitôt. « Fais un effort Sirius !

Tu te souviens, je suis sensée t'obliger à me suivre à cette fête- tu es sensé ne pas m'aimer du tout »

Il acquiesça, un peu perdu, puis la suivit dans l'escalier en traînant les pieds, ce qui était sa démarche naturelle dans cette maison. Sa mère les attendait au bas des marches.

« Tiens toi droit » Le corrigea-t-elle quand elle l'aperçut. Il fit un effort minuscule pour redresser un peu les épaules, mais il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle s'approcha, replaça ses cheveux un peu plus correctement, releva le col de sa robe, l'épousta et le darda d'un regard sévère. « Vous avez bon goût mademoiselle Evary, cette robe est parfaite pour l'occasion. »

Pétunia sourit, très amusée du fait que la mère ne trouve aucun goût à son fils mais le félicite pour son choix quand elle ne savait pas qu'il en était à l'origine. « Et si je refuse d'y aller ? » Demanda courageusement Sirius, cachant au mieux son envie de sortir de là au plus vite.

« Tu iras, et sans discuter » Elle le prit par l'oreille, le faisant grimacer et l'emmena vers la cuisine. « Tenez, voici un peu de poudre » Elle tendit à Pétunia un petit pot en terre cuite. La jeune fille s'en saisit et observa la poudre un instant, se demandant vaguement ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Sirius, ayant remarqué son trouble, en profita pour bien montrer à sa mère sa répugnance face à la 'serpentard'. « Bravo, et c'est avec ça que je dois passer l'après-midi ? Elle a peur de se salir les ongles en prenant une poignée de poudre ? »

« Vas tu te taire, petit insolent ! » le reprit automatiquement Walburga, mais la jeune blonde – qui avait compris le message et prit une poignée de la substance avant de donner le pot à Sirius -s'exclama au même moment :

« Vas-tu arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? » La mère de Sirius, peu habituée à tant de caractère chez une demoiselle sourit.

« N'hésitez pas à le reprendre s'il le faut » Affirma-t-elle. Au moins, il ne partait pas n'importe où. « Et prévenez moi de tout débordement de comportement, je le punirai en conséquence »

« Ne vous en faîtes point madame » Sourit Pétunia avec un regard entendu « Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il fera honte à votre nom »

Avec un geste d'assentiment, elle poussa son fils vers le feu. Pétunia eut un geste de recul, mais la femme se retourna et lui demanda « Et bien qu'attendez vous ? »

« Oh oui » Elle se mit à côté de Sirius, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui chuchota « Jette la poudre, rentre dans la cheminée et articule nettement 'chaudron baveur' »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il jeta sa propre poudre dans l'âtre et fit un pas à l'intérieur de flammes… vertes. Pétunia ouvrit de grands yeux, jeta sa poudre à son tour, et vint se positionner à côté du jeune brun, et ensemble, ils crièrent leur destination.

Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, tandis qu'une légère chaleur enveloppait tout son corps. Elle se sentit tourner, à un rythme effréné, dans tous les sens, apercevant parfois devant elle des scènes cocasse de sorciers, éphémères et insaisissables. Finalement, le retour avec la réalité fut un peu brusque, ses pieds heurtèrent le sol et elle fut propulsée

en avant.

Tombant à genou, elle toussa, pour essayer d'évacuer les dernières cendres, et prit la main que Sirius lui tendait pour se relever. Il lui sourit. « Premier voyage ? »

« C'était trop cool ! » S'exclama-t-elle, toute enjouée. « C'est comme les grands huit, en mieux ! »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, sans oser demander de quoi elle parlait. « Sûrement »

« Et c'est quoi ici ? » grogna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Les murs étaient gris de crase, au plafond pendaient des toiles d'araignées qui semblaient être là depuis des lustres. Aux petites tables rondes, qui d'ailleurs semblaient prêtes à s'affaisser à tout moment, étaient assis de drôles de personnages, presque tous vêtus de grandes capes hideuses, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de la vue des autres. « C'est un repère de vampires ? » murmura-t-elle, en jetant de petits regards effrayés un peu partout.

Sirius la fixa un moment, se demandant si elle se moquait réellement de lui, puis, éclata de rire. « C'est un bar » Expliqua-t-il, trouvant étonnant que Lily ne l'y ait jamais emmenée. « Devant le chemin de traverse. Si tu sors par l'avant, monde moldu, si tu sors par l'arrière, monde sorcier »

Elle acquiesça, puis quitta à regret la cape sorcière, qu'elle rangea roulé en boule au fond d'un sac, et se força a adopter un air décontracté en avançant vers la porte de sortie. Le jeune homme la rattrapa « Par là, c'est les toilettes » Il enleva sa cape à son tour, et ajouta « J'éviterais d'y aller sans savoir lancé un bon sortilège de récur'vite »

Mais Pétunia ne réagit pas, le fixant, bloquée sur sa tenue. Ses yeux semblaient tout à coup très globuleux et son cou s'être allongé de quelques centimètres. « Tu ne comptes pas sortir comme ça ? » Essaya de se rassurer la jeune fille.

Sirius baissa la tête sur son polo jaune, et son pantalon noir. Il trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air bien. Bon, le jaune lui allait mal, il lui donnait un air malade, mais c'était le seul que monsieur Evans n'avait pas encore jeté et qu'il avait accepté de lui donner pour ce genre d'occasion (ça datait de l'année précédente, c'était un peu serrant, mais puisqu'il rentrait dedans, il continuait à le porter). Le pantalon était aussi de monsieur Evans. Le père des deux filles voulait s'en débarrasser et Sirius avait sauté sur l'occasion d'échapper à une séance torture 'faisons les boutiques moldues' avec Lily. Un petit sort de raccommodage avait largement suffit.

Bon, le pantalon avait été raccourci au niveau des chevilles et ça le serrait un peu, et puis, ça laissait légèrement entrevoir ses chaussettes vert- serpentard (cadeau de tante Lucretia). Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas de si mauvais goût ?

« Bon » Elle jeta un œil à la grande horloge du bar, puis décida « Il reste une demi-heure, on va vite aller t'acheter quelque chose de passable et après on rentrera rapidement en métro »

« Non, pas les boutiques ! » Supplia Sirius « S'il te plait, n'importe quoi mais pas les magasins de vêtements »

« On y va » Ordonna la jeune file en se dirigeant rapidement vers la bonne porte. « Et cesse de te conduire comme si tu avais 4 ans ! »

« Je t'en prie » Continua-t-il, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de lui « Je t'embrasserai les pieds »

« N'y pense même pas » Coupa-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée

« Je ferai la cuisine ce soir ! » Proposa-t-il. Elle arqua un sourcil. « Je… Je te prêterai des livres de magie sans le dire à Lily » Elle fit non de la tête. « Je serai ton esclave pendant toute la semaine ? » Essaya-t-il en désespoir de cause.

« Bien » Elle accepta « Et je refuse que mon esclave s'habille pareillement. Donc, on va faire les boutiques ! »

Puis, elle s'exclama en le tirant derrière elle « Je me demande ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu aies peur d'habits »

Sirius ne répondit rien, se rappelant avec horreur ce jour où sa mère avait laissé sa cousine Bellatrix le surveiller et qu'elle l'avait habillé avec toute une multitude de robes, puis emmené au magasin chercher des chaussures. Il frissonna. C'était le genre de souvenirs qui vous poursuivait une vie entière.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune Evans ne l'emmena pas dans un de ces petits magasins où le client est accueilli est suivi partout où il veut aller, mais dans une énorme boutique qui vendait tout et rien. D'abord, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle l'avait emmené dans un endroit où l'on vendait des fruits et des légumes, puis, les rayons défilaient, et il s'aperçut que c'était le magasin le plus immense qu'il ait jamais vu !

« On est où ? »

« Tesco » Elle le tira vers un rayon où s'empilaient de toute part des vêtements multicolores et variés. Avec un rougissement de la part de son compagnon, ils dépassèrent la section sous-vêtements pour enfin atteindre le prêt-à-porter homme. Pétunia n'était pas férue de mode – c'est à dire qu'elle n'était pas gênée de se promener avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot – mais les vêtements du sorcier ressemblaient vaguement à ceux qu'elle avait interdit à son père d'encore porter l'année passée et qu'il avait promis de déposer à une œuvre de bienfaisance. « C'est un supermarché » précisa-t-elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'il réagissait comme s'il était entouré d'envahisseurs.

Elle avait bien fait l'effort de jouer la parfaite petite sorcière, il pouvait au moins supporter un peu la lumière des néons, non ? Elle sélectionna deux pantalons passables et rapidement un tee-shirt et un sweater, lui fourra le tout dans les mains, et le poussa dans la cabine d'essayage sans entendre ses cris de négation. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que les sorciers vivaient encore à l'ère néolithique.

Quand il ressortit deux minutes plus tard, elle fut pleinement satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Mais le pantalon était encore un peu court. Elle lui ordonna d'essayer le second. Cette fois, c'était juste ce qu'il fallait. Un jeans léger, un tee-shirt foncé qui lui allait beaucoup mieux, et un pull gris juste à sa taille. Elle sourit, récupéra ses autres vêtements, puis l'emmena vers les caisses.

« Mais » Tenta-t-il « Je suis pas sensé les enlever ? »

Pétunia répondit en s'arrêtant et en sortant une paire de ciseau de son sac. Sirius, légèrement inquiet, recula en levant les mains pour se protéger. Mais elle l'attrapa d'une main autoritaire et coupa les trois étiquettes ; puis, ils passèrent pour payer.

« Salut Angie » s'exclama la blonde « Tu peux passer ça, j'avais besoin qu'il porte ces habits »

La caissière sourit, et prit juste les étiquettes qu'elle pointa grâce à une série de barres dessinées les unes à côtés des autres. Et après, on dirait encore que les moldus ne sont pas bizarres ?

« Pétunia ! » S'exclama gaiement la caissière « ça fait longtemps. Tu as changé d'horaire ? »

« Je fais les soirées, tu sais avec l'école et tout ça… » Les deux filles se sourient, et dans un mouvement identique, remirent leurs cheveux correctement. « Mais pendant les vacances, je reviendrai plus souvent »

« Voilà, ça fera 27.45£ avec la réduction pour le personnel. »

« Merci 'gie. Tu ne voudras pas déposer ça dans le dépôt pour l'armée du salut ? » Demanda-t-elle encore à sa collègue, en lui tendant les autres affaires de Sirius. « Je ferais un blasphème en le laissant les porter encore »

« Bien sûr » Elle encoda quelque chose sur le clavier, puis le salua en faisant un clin d'œil à sa copine. « Rancard ? »

L'autre fit une grimace révélatrice. « J'ai l'air pervers ? C'est un copain à ma sœur- ça s'apparente plus à du babysitting »

« Dommage, il est canon pour un gosse »

Avec un dernier signe de la main, elle traîna Sirius à travers les portes vitrées – d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait comment des portes pouvaient savoir quand il passerait sans le hacher menu, puis ils se précipitèrent en courant dans la rame de métro à quelques pas de là, pour éviter la pluie qui continuait de tomber averse.

« Je te rembourserai » Signala-t-il quand ils furent en chemin vers Capel.

Elle lui fit une gentille bourrade sur l'épaule. « Considère ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire » Puis, elle se reprit et ajouta « Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, j'allais oublier »

Sirius fit un geste évasif de la main, montrant tout son attachement à cette stupide journée. Après tout, cela faisait 13 ans qu'il passait cette fête idiote en famille, avec réception et toutes ces choses horribles auxquelles les femmes semblent porter tant d'intérêts.

Quand tu es petit, c'est tout bonnement la pire des choses, parce qu'au lieu d'aller jouer, tu dois être à table, et bien te tenir et ne pas dire de gros mots. Et c'est encore pire quand tes cousines, qui se considèrent comme des grandes, refusent de t'adresser la parole et tentent de s'immiscer dans la conversation des adultes sans y parvenir.

En grandissant, c'est de pire en pire. On te demande de mieux en mieux te comporter – on peut accepter un débordement de joie à 4 ans, mais pas à 8 – et de mieux te tenir. A dix ans, tu commences à avoir des cours de maintien, pour apprendre de quoi tu peux parler à table, et ce qu'il ne faut pas dire. Quels couverts il faut utiliser, quels gestes la galanterie exige – et depuis peu, Sirius avait appris que cet été, il allait avoir un cours sommaire d'œnologie- pour reconnaître les bons vins.

Alors, son anniversaire, Sirius avait appris à le vivre comme une pénitence, surtout qu'étant situé au 1e juillet, il signait le 1e jour de vacances et surtout, le retour dans la famille où il allait devoir répondre de toutes les lettres et les on-dit dont ses parents avaient eu vent pendant l'année. Oui, définitivement, il n'aimait pas son anniversaire.

Mais cette année, cela allait être différent.

« Alors, on va chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant se retourner la tête d'une vieille dame qui les fixa d'un air réprobateur. Il lui sourit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle persiflait quelque chose à propos de la décadence de la jeunesse.

Elle acquiesça, tandis qu'ils tombaient dans un silence léger. Il regarda un instant les graffitis du tunnel défiler devant ses yeux, se demandant vaguement ce que Madame Potter allait pouvoir inventer cette année pour convaincre l'horrible et vindicative Walburga de laisser son fils profiter de ses vacances et de ses amis. Il espérait que les Potter ne partiraient pas trop longtemps en vacances, même s'il se doutait que ce serait jusqu'à la première quinzaine de juillet. Comme tous les ans.

Après, comme d'habitude, la fabuleuse mère de James viendrait le tirer des griffes de sa famille pour qu'ils passent le reste de l'été ensemble. Ce qui fit un coup à Sirius, c'est de se rappeler ce que Pétunia avait dit à Regulus… Ainsi ce petit morveux arrivait à faire une bonne action par an – aider son frère à s'enfuir de la maison.

« On y est ! » S'exclama avec entrain la jeune fille en le tirant hors du tram. Il regarda autour de lui, trouvant le coin charmant. Ce n'était pas trop loin de la ville, le métro n'avait pris que 20 minutes, et c'était très cosu. De petites maisons blanches, qui s'alignaient avec de petits jardins rectangulaires très bien entretenus. L'endroit semblait tout droit destiné à accueillir une pancarte comme 'Ici, le village du bonheur perpétuel'. En plus, il ne pleuvait pas.

Ils traversèrent le village, et il ne put que remarquer avec effarement que Pétunia semblait connaître tout le monde dans la banlieue. Elle faisait des signes à tous les jeunes, leur souhaitant principalement de profiter de leurs vacances, elle remerciait tel ou tel adulte pour lui avoir rendu certains services, et les vieux l'invitaient la plupart du temps à venir discuter avec eux. Elle déclinait toujours poliment l'invitation, et leur promettant de passer un autre jour.

A vrai dire, c'était assez effrayant. Pour finir, ils atterrirent devant une demeure tout aussi blanche que les autres, avec un jardin tout aussi entretenu que les autres, bref, la seule chose qui différait du voisin était le numéro sur la petite boîte aux lettres rouges et le bruit qui s'échappait régulièrement de la maison. Il semblait y avoir de l'agitation.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Sirius aperçut un pan de rideau s'élever, puis s'abaisser rapidement, et quelqu'un dire suffisamment fort pour que lui aussi entende « Ils arrivent »

Il ne dit rien, et sourit. Ils avaient organisé quelque chose ? Pour lui ? Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, elle ne grinça pas comme cela le faisait toujours chez lui. Le silence les accueillis, suivit de chuchotements pas très discrets : « 3… 2… 1… »

« Bonne anniversaire Sirius » S'exclama alors Peter en se relevant de derrière le fauteuil, puis, il jeta un regard autour de lui, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était le seul à avoir crié.

« Peter ! » S'exclamèrent une dizaine de voix différentes, tandis que leurs propriétaires se relevaient. James, qui était caché juste à côté de Peter le fusilla du regard « On avait dit qu'on criait à 0 ! »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui se chamaillait et éclata de rire… Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Lily s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras en lui mettant un petit paquet dans les mains, avant de se retourner vers sa sœur. Le garçon décida de s'éloigner le plus possible avant que la tornade Evans ne déclenche… juste au cas où l'aînée avait autant de coffre que la cadette…

« Salut » Salua-t-il les trois garçons. Ils se figèrent, stoppant par le même coup leurs remontrances sur Peter, puis lui sautèrent dessus.

James lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Joy'eux annif ! »

« Bonne fête Si » Grogna Peter – apparemment vexé et honteux – en lui faisant une grosse tape dans le dos, qui le fit tomber en avant et finir dans les bras de Remus

« Tant d'affection… c'est trop Sirius ! » Celui-ce se releva, essayant sans succès de se frotter le dos là où il venait d'être agressé par son 'ami' « Je sais que rejoindre _enfin_ les grands, c'est important… »

« C'est ça, moque toi » Le reprit aussitôt Sirius « Comme si j'avais décidé d'être le plus jeune du groupe » Il fit semblant de râler une minute, puis, s'apercevant que les trois autres n'avaient pas l'intention de lui tendre ses paquets, les leur arracha des mains. « Toute façon, Lily a pas encore 14 ans non plus ! »

Il alla s'installer dans un des sofas de la pièce, et commença à déballer ses paquets, définitivement persuadé que c'était le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait eu. Il fit un gros tas avec les quatre cadeaux, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui… Ce monde ! Ils avaient invité le tout Poudlard ?

Une fille qu'il se rappelait être dans sa classe s'approcha de lui, et lui sourit en lui tendait elle aussi un cadeau. « Merci » Il réfléchit un moment… « Swann »

La jeune brunette rit et lui tapota la tête comme s'il était un caniche - non, mais est-ce qu'il avait la tête d'un chien que tout le monde lui caressait le crâne ? – et s'en alla en racontant à une autre fille qu'il s'était _même_ souvenu de son nom. Décidément, les filles sont des créatures étranges.

Il se passa un moment de flottement durant lequel il reçut beaucoup de paquets, qu'il se contenta d'empiler les uns sur les autres – il ne se savait pas si aimé ! – puis un garçon plus âgé vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors, Pétunia dit que ta mère est bizarre » Engagea-t-il la conversation. Sirius fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés un jour, et acquiesça.

« C'était complètement suicidaire de sa part de venir à la maison »

« J'ai cru comprendre en entendant Lily crier » Il réfléchit, puis ajouta « Pétunia a l'habitude, ma mère ne l'aime pas trop non plus » Il haussa les épaules, et Sirius regarda ailleurs. « Au fait, je suis Aubrey, un copain de Pet, je voulais juste savoir avec qui elle avait passé l'après midi »

Le sorcier le regarda et rit. « Aucune raison d'être jaloux… Cette fille est aussi tortionnaire que sa sœur »

« C'est que tu ne connais pas encore maman Evans »

« Boh… monsieur Evans a l'air plutôt cool » Aubrey fit la moue un instant, et Sirius rajouta « Enfin, je sors pas avec une de ses filles moi »

« Faut dire qu'en voyant le nombre de filles qu'il y a ici, tu dois plutôt avoir le choix… » Murmura pensivement l'autre avant de se lever et d'aller à la recherche de sa petite amie. James, Remus et Peter vint s'asseoir près de lui en lui fourrant un verre blanc dans les mains. A sa grande surprise, le verre craquait et pliait quand il le serrait un peu fort, et il était rayé. Pas comme s'il était vieux, plutôt comme s'il était moulé ainsi, dans cette drôle de matière.

« C'est une gobelet en plastique » Récita James avec un air ravi « Quand la soirée est finie, tu les jettes à la poubelle. Les moldus n'aiment pas faire la vaisselle »

« C'est surtout qu'ils ne se cassent pas » Ajouta Peter en froissant son verre lui-même, puis jurant car il s'était fendillé et que la boisson coulait sur lui.

Sirius renifla le contenu du 'plastique' et grimaça « Moi qui croyait que j'aurais droit à un peu d'alcool pour fêter dignement mes 14 ans »

« Pas avant 21 ans » Lily s'installa près d'eux, avec une bouteille de… champagne ?

« C'est pas 17 ? » demanda James en se grattant la tête.

« Pas chez les moldus » Elle déboucha sa drôle de bouteille et en versa dans cinq verres vides. « De toute façon,

Pétunia et moi refusons que la moindre goutte alcoolisé franchisse le seuil de la maison de maman »

« Et ce truc ? » Demanda Sirius en pointant son verre duquel se dégageait une douce odeur fruitée. En plus, ça pétillait. Les seules boissons pétillantes qu'il connaissait étaient des alcools.

« C'est une sorte de limonade – cidre pétillant sans alcool spécial pour les fêtes. » L'informa Lily « Les moldus sont bien plus inventifs que les sorciers dans ce domaine »

Sirius – accompagné des autres – plongea ses lèvres dedans avant de s'exclamer « C'est meilleur que le bordeaux en tout cas ! »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Lily ? »

La jeune fille, qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre les garçons, qui après une course chevronnée dans toute la maison s'étaient laissés tomber dans les fauteuils, se retourna. Devant elle se tenait une jeune fille blonde, peut-être un an plus vieille qu'elle et qui se tortillait les mains

« Salut, je suis Mary Rose, quatrième année, serdaigle » Elle lui tendit la main, amusée de l'air étonné de Lily. « Je me demandais si t'avais pas envie de venir t'asseoir avec nous ? » Elle lui sourit, dévoilant une ligne de dents blanches parfaites mais recouvertes d'une traînée rouge.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Heu, t'as un truc dans les dents » Fit-elle remarquer. Mary se frotta les dents avec le bout du doigt, puis essaya de reprendre contenance.

« Ah heu, problème de maquillage, tu dois connaître ça »

« Non » Avoua Lily en regardant plus loin que cette 'Mary Rose' et s'apercevant qu'une toute une bande de filles la dévisageait avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

« Oui, enfin » Reprit l'autre « On se disait, tu sais, tu traînotes beaucoup avec les » elle se pencha en avant et murmura du bout des lèvres, d'un air conspirateur « Les maraudeurs »

Lily ouvrit les yeux, d'un air idiot puis réfléchit. C'était la première qu'elle entendait ce nom. Elle traînait avec eux maintenant ? « Heu, qui ça ? »

« Les maraudeurs ! » Souffla Mary en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ? »

« Ben, non » Avoua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour. C'était exactement pour ce genre de cas qu'elle ne faisait pas copine avec les filles. « À part James, Sirius, Remus et Peter je traîne avec personne »

« Justement ! » s'enjoua l'autre d'un ton aigu « Ca te plairait de devenir membre d'honneur de notre club ? » Questionna-t-elle en jouant des sourcils. Lily se mordit la joue.

« Quel club ? » Un bruit de verre brisé retentit au fond du couloir, suivit de cris. Elle se précipita, pour trouver le vase de sa mère brisé sur le sol, et autour des sorciers qui la regardaient.

« Ben, t'avais pas mis de sort anticasse ? » Demanda bêtement un « Si on avait su, on aurait pas jouer à se le lancer »

Avant qu'elle ne s'énerve, l'un d'eux sortit sa baguette et recomposa l'objet. Elle arqua un sourcil. « Et l'interdiction de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Mon père travaille au ministère, il réglera ça ». Le groupe se dispersa, tandis que Lily leur criait de ne plus toucher aux objets de sa maison. À ce moment, un hibou pénétra par une fenêtre ouverte et vint se poser devant le garçon qui avait lancé le sortilège – sans doute un avertissement. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, puis essaya à nouveau de ses diriger vers ses amis, mais une main l'attrapa par le bras, et la tira sur une chaise de la terrasse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour pour se rendre compta qu'elle attablée avec des filles – beaucoup trop de filles.

« Alors Lily » Commença Fagnes Lancelot, une de ses compagnes de chambre. Lily et elle s'était plus ou moins bien entendues au début de la première, c'était pour ça que c'était elle qui parlait. « Mary m'a dit que tu voulais jouer l'ignorante… »

« C'est à -»

« Allons, tu ne vas dire que tu ne connais pas les maraudeurs quand même ! » S'exclama avec entrain Kessy, une autre de ses condisciples. « Tu n'est pas être aveugle quand même. Pas à ce point-là du moins ! » Se reprit-elle.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, observant chacune des filles, se demandant réellement de quoi on parlait ici. « Je ne sais pas qui sont les maraudeurs » Expliqua-t-elle lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe. « Si vous pouviez ma laissez partir mainte -»

« Non ! » Un murmura parcourut la table, puis Fagnes reprit. « Tu sais quand même que ce sont eux, Les bombabouses chez Binns ? »

« Et les crayons ensorcelés de McGonagall qui l'empêchaient de mettre moins que E ? »

« Et les bieurraubeure au banquet de fin d'année ? »

« Et les cheveux roses de Slughorn ? »

« Et la transformation des serpentards en poules ? »

« Et -»

« C'est bon ! » Interrompit la rouquine. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez donné un nom de groupe aux garçons ? »

« M'oui » acquiesça Swann, avec une mimique gênée. Lily savait la jeune fille facilement mal à l'aise et timide. Elle se laissait facilement emmenée par les autres. « On s'est dit que tu étais un peu trop… »

« Sérieuse »

« Rabat-joie »

« À cheval sur le règlement »

« Raisonnable » La jeune fille termina sa phrase en trucidant les autres du regard « pour participer à tout ça. Même si d'une certaine façon, tu étais au courant »

« Evans, sans rire, on t'imagine mal forcer ce pauvre prof de Défense contre les forces du mal à baver à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler » Ajouta Kessy

« Et vraiment, cette chose d'avoir libéré les balles de quidditch pour qu'elles s'enfuient avant les entraînements de serpentard, ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont tu pourrais avoir l'idée » Fit remarquer Judy March. « Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr »

« Bien sûr » Répéta Lily, légèrement – mais très légèrement – vexée. Après tout, pourquoi serait-elle offensée d'entendre ces filles – auxquelles elle avait peut-être parlé trois fois dans le meilleur des cas – faire le procès de ses défauts ? « Et vous me dites ça car ? »

« Pour les infos ! » Glapit Kessy en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Lily grimaça. Elle avait l'impression de s'être faites kidnappée par une organisation mafieuse. Kessy, qui semblait se rendre compte du manque de féminité dans le fait de presque baver d'anticipation, se reprit et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. _Tiens, elle n'était pas châtain la dernière fois que je l'ai vue ?_ Se demanda Lily en observant la blondeur un peu trop paille de ses cheveux. « Enfin, je veux dire, tu es proche d'eux »

« Donc tu sais des choses »

« Et ça nous intéresse »

Oui, un groupe parfaitement organisé. Ou bien ces filles partageaient un seul cerveau, ce qui expliquerait leur faculté de penser toujours toute la même chose. « Je n'ai rien à vous dire » Décida Lily d'une voix dégoûtée- et horrifiée aussi, il fallait l'admettre.

« Mais Lily » Essaya Shaïni, la seule autre rousse de son année à Gryffondor qui – s'étant aperçue à quel point roux et rouge juraient – avait opté pour le blond également, à l'âge de 11 ans. Quatre jours après la répartition si Lily se souvenait correctement. Elle avait emmené avec elle le nécessaire pour changer ses cheveux en fonction de la maison dans laquelle elle serait. « Je ne vois pas à quoi ça te sert de garder des infos croustillantes pour toi – c'est de l'égoïsme ! »

« C'est leur vie privée, à vos chers maraudeurs » Elle se leva, bien décidée à ne pas rester une minute de plus avec ces harpies. « Et malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, l'amitié est quelque chose qui ne se trahit pas »

« Ils ont juste pitié de toi » Fit remarquer Mary d'une voix moqueuse « Tu crois franchement qu'ils n'en ont pas marre que tu traînes dans leurs pattes ? »

Lily bouscula sa chaise et partit rapidement, sans entendre les autres filles reprendre la Serdaigle pour son manque de tact. Elle aurait pu le dire plus gentiment !

Elle se dépêcha de sortir, et s'assit sur le perron en retenant ses larmes. Ce n'était pas vrai, hein ? Ils n'avaient pas pitié d'elle ? Ils… ils étaient amis, non ? Après tout, ces filles n'en savaient rien, elles se trompaient ! N'est-ce pas ?

Elles étaient forcées de se tromper !

« Hey, Lilou » Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. Non, si c'était de la pitié, il ne serait pas venu de lui-même la rejoindre ? Et puis, au départ, si ils étaient amis, c'est parce que Dumbledore leur avait ordonné de s'entendre correctement – James et elle et qu'il avait absolument tenu à ce qu'elle rencontre ses 'trois fabuleux amis'. Oui, si James n'y pas avait tenu, elle ne serait jamais devenue amie avec eux ! Et… et si le directeur lui avait demandé de rester avec elle parce qu'il avait vu qu'elle était seule ? Après tout, ça ressemblait bien au caractère du garçon de faire des choses idiotes par pure pitié – et si l'une d'entre elles avait été de s'approcher d'elle ?

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là » Dit-elle à Sirius. Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, il semblait surpris. « Je veux dire, aucun de vous n'est obligé de rester avec moi »

« Tu en as marre de nous ? » Demanda-t-il. Il semblait un peu blessé, et elle se mordit les lèvres. Que faisait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir si tout ça n'était pas qu'une comédie ? « Je sais qu'on est pas facile tous les quatre mais »

« C'est pas ça » Le stoppa-t-elle. Auraient-ils eu le courage de rester trois ans avec elle sans qu'ils soient tous amis ?

« Pourquoi tu es ami avec moi ? » Questionna-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Il toussa, apparemment cherchant à retenir son rire, puis posa sa main sur son épaule. Pourquoi riait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de marrant là dedans ? Ce n'était pas drôle ! « Laisse moi deviner, une de ces filles t'a dit qu'on avait pitié de toi ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers elle. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que je ne comptes plus le nombre de fois où une de ces idiotes a essayé de nous faire comprendre qu'on était pas _obligés_ de continuer à traîner avec toi » Il se rapprocha un peu, et l'obligea à le regarder. « Mais ce qu'elles n'ont pas compris, c'est qu'on n'a jamais été obligé – réellement Lily, on n'arrive déjà pas à supporter l'idée de respecter un règlement, tu crois vraiment qu'on arriverait à garder quelqu'un près de nous parce qu'un prof l'a demandé ? »

« Un prof l'a demandé ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh oui, tous les matins je me dis que je vais être obligé de traîner un boulet imposé par Dumbledore. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais été très désagréable avec toi pour te faire fuir » Il lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos avant d'ajouter « C'est blessant de penser que tu doutes de notre amitié Lily. C'est la chose la plus forte et la plus sincère que je vive. »

« Merci » murmura-t-elle, en essuyant ses yeux. « Excuse moi, c'est juste… tout ça a commencé tellement vite. Un jour, on se déteste et le lendemain, on est ami ? Ça semble tellement superficielle avec le recul »

« M'oui. Les trois premiers jours, c'était peut-être un peu de compassion… disons aussi de la peur, parce qu'après le truc avec Longdubat » Lily sourit. « Mais trois jours, ça n'a pas pris plus pour comprendre que t'étais vraiment une fille chouette. Et si tu comptes que je suis celui qui avait le moins envie que tu incorpores le groupe, je crois que t'as plutôt réussi ta mission d'infiltration, non ? »

Elle acquiesça, rassurée et confiante, décidée à ne plus jamais écouter ce que ces demoiselles pourraient dire. Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière la maison du voisin. « Au fait, tu diras merci au copain du copain de ta sœur de nous avoir trouvé de la bière ! »

Lily se releva en criant après Pol. Les gens qui étaient chez elle étaient déjà suffisamment énervés sans qu'en plus ils se mettent à picoler !

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Lily quitta sa sœur et Aubrey qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils avaient envie d'un peu d'intimité… Elle s'était alors occupée de faire fuir un couple de sa chambre – aucune envie de retrouver de drôles de résidus ce soir dans son lit - et chercha les garçons. Faire cette fête pour Sirius était une bonne chose, il leur avait semblé si démoralisé dans le train, à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. En plus, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, sa mère s'était décidée à ne plus fêter son anniversaire, cause de déshonneur à chaque fois. Elle avait fait circuler l'invitation dans le poudlard express, demandant explicitement qu'on ne dise rien à Sirius- mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir tant de monde déboulé chez elle. Heureusement, Dorina et Thimoty était partis jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, ce qui leur laissait le temps de ranger.

Quand elle s'approcha des garçons, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

James était affalé dans un des canapés du salon, clignant des yeux en rythme avec la musique de fond. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, la lèvre inférieure pendouillait peu gracieusement. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, suivant d'un air absent la fumée se dégager du feu de bois installé sous la cheminée et être absorbée par le haut, puis rejetée à l'extérieur de la maison. Il s'était proposé d'aller chercher dans la cabane au fond du jardin la nourriture et les bouteilles pour tout préparer, alors qu'il pleuvait averse. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de piquer dans tous les sens. Ses lunettes étaient toutes embuées et avait glissé le long de son nez.

Sirius était assis au pied du fauteuil, somnolant. De son souffle, il cherchait en faire s'envoler une mèche qui était collée sur son front. Dans la concentration, une ridule était apparue sur son front, et ses yeux louchaient pour ne pas lâcher la mèche du regard.

Remus était en face, les pieds sur la table, un magazine de mode ouvert sur les genoux. Il avait été malade toute la soirée. Son teint était blême, ses yeux coulaient et son nez était rouge d'avoir été en contact avec un mouchoir. De temps en temps, il semblait reprendre vie, se redressait, reniflait une bonne fois, puis s'apaisait.

Peter, quant à lui, était assis devant une table basse, sur le sol. Sa tête était couchée sur un bouquin qu'il avait un peu feuilleté avant de s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de cours de Pétunia. Un peu de bave coulait le long de son menton, allant s'écraser dans l'encre qui doucement commençait à former une belle tache.

Et, en bruit de fond, tous quatre entendaient des filles glousser. Lily secoua la tête, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de leur journée pour être si fatigués. Elle se portait parfaitement bien !

« Bande d'épaves » grogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber près d'eux. Elle s'aperçut qu'à cet endroit, il y avait des bruits de fond bien plus qu'ailleurs.

« Elles ont quoi, ces filles ? » Bougonna James, énervé d'être déranger dans la tâche très ardue de 'je ressemble à une merde ou pire' « On se croirait à la saint valentin ! »

Lily sourit, elle affichait un air 'je sais quelque chose que vous ignorez' mais ne dit rien. Sirius s'interrompit et fit remarquer que « On leur a peut-être jeté un sort de caquètement »

Mais Remus ajouta « Ce sont des filles, Sirius, le caquètement est leur moyen de communication le plus répandu »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, se gratta le dos, puis se tourna vers les filles qui lui firent coucou et rigolèrent. « M'ouais, mais Lily ne fait pas ça »

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu se défendre, James coupa « mais Lily, c'est pas vraiment une fille »

« Tu veux que je te montre peut-être ? » Grogna la concernée

Sirius éclata de rire en marmonnant 'tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça', Remus haussa les sourcils et sourit, et Lily commença à respirer plus fort. James parut se rendre compte de sa bêtise car il continua : « enfin, si, tu en est une mais pas vraiment. Enfin, t'es une fille, mais sympa, pas comme les filles normales – enfin je veux pas dire que tu n'es pas normale mais tu une fille amie, donc forcément pas une fille comme on s'imagine une fille et »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, souffla « je m'enfonce ? »

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et Lily se laissa tomber à côté de Peter qu'elle secoua. « Tu vas être tout barbouillé » Lui signala-t-elle avant de se remettre debout, et de se diriger vers un groupe de filles.

James, qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle se montre si peu… enclin à se disputer avec lui, se redressa un peu et la regarda s'approcher d'elles. Les trois autres en firent de même. Ce n'était pas comme si Lily les avait habitués à bien s'entendre avec d'autres filles.

« Vous êtes toujours prêtes à me payer pour des informations croustillantes ? » demanda-t-elle en la cantonade, s'apercevant parfaitement qu'ils écoutaient tous trois. Les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

« Vas-y » L'enjoint Mary Rose, comme si elles étaient grandes amies. Lily résista à la tentation de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire ravaler son grand sourire.

« Le plus décoiffé des maraudeurs » Commença-t-elle « n'est pas vraiment un garçon ». Devant les ébahies, elle se corrigea un peu en expliquant « Disons qu'il y a une erreur de fonctionnement avec son service trois pièce »

Elle s'en alla, sans prêter attention à James qui se passa la main dans les cheveux, inquiet de voir tout le monde le regarder avec un sourire en coin, et demanda « Mais c'est qui, ces maraudeurs ? »

_I'm trying and I'm living my life the best way that I can'  
Cause I'm trying to be somebody_  
_I'm not trying to be somebody else_  
_Don't you know me?_  
_I wont ever let you down_

* * *

Likyboy's 


	5. With somebody you love

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

* * *

Années : 1971 – 1975 

Résumé : Préambule à Trop gentille pour toi, Potter ! et Occasion de retracer un peu l'enfance de personnages qui seront unis dans l'Histoire à jamais. Mini-fic qui comprend des passages de la première_ (l'amitié, les pouvoirs, le racisme moldu, l'étrangeté de Dumbledore, la compétition, les disputes)_, la pré-deuxième_ (les Evans, les Potter, l'été, Pétunia),_ la deuxième _(la lycanthropie, les amis, l'illégalité juvénile, le caractère de Lily)_, la pré- quatrième (_Les Black, les filles, les maraudeurs, Super- Pétunia_) et enfin la quatrième et pré-cinquième _(James-Lily : Embrasse-moi, moi non plus, garçons vs filles)_

--L'indécision fait partie du caractère des auteurs et plus certainement du mien. Ça, et le besoin de rigueur et d'ordre. J'ai été confrontée à un choix, soit faire disparaître cette fic, soit faire disparaître ces cinq chapitres, soit couper ça en deux beaux morceaux bien séparés. J'ai choisi la dernière proposition en espérant que les gens ne seront pas trop perdus. La suite de la fic (si on peut dire que ceci avait la moindre chose de suivi) est donc bien Trop gentille pour toi, Potter ! (J'y arriverai, un jour, je comprendrai comment j'écris cette histoire et j'arrêterai de changer d'avis tout le temps). C'est le problème des fics qu'on publie avant qu'elles soient terminées : on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver à l'auteur après.

* * *

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

** We Were Friends**

**5.**

* * *

Fatiguée, courbaturée, les yeux piquants d'avoir trop travaillé, Lily s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon et observa un moment le feu danser devant ses yeux. Le lendemain, elle, Remus, James et Peter prendraient de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez une tante de James habitant près de la gare de King Cross. De là, ils monteraient dans le train qui devrait les ramener vers le collège, Poudlard. 

La journée promettait d'être éreintante, même en tenant uniquement compte que Sirius allait enfin revoir les trois autres garçons – après des vacances que tout le monde s'imaginait justement horribles – et qu'il serait survolté. Puis, il y aurait aussi _la_ préparation de la première blague de l'année – et Lily s'efforçant de faire la sourde oreille devant leur gaminerie. Oh, c'était sans oublier les serpentards qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas à venir faire un petit coucou aux garçons, ce qui inévitablement finirait en bagarre.

Mais tout de même, ce serait bien. Ils rentreraient en 4e, après leurs vacances de noël qu'ils avaient amplement mérité, s'amuseraient et profiteraient, comme toujours de Poudlard et de ses recoins sombres. Cette seule pensée suffit à réjouir Lily qui se sentit un peu mieux. A l'étage, elle entendait les garçons courir et se dépêcher de retrouver leurs affaires – ce qui était déjà un progrès en soi comparé au début de l'année. Elle ne voulait même pas se rappeler de leurs têtes après s'être réveillés à 9h00, aucune valise bouclée.

C'est ce moment que choisit James pour débouler dans la pièce, un air ahuri et un peu vague sur le visage.

« James ? » S'inquiéta la jeune rousse en le voyant sursauter à son simple prénom, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il sembla paniqué, jeta un coup d'œil en coin au parchemin qu'il tenait en main, puis dévisagea Lily, un air de grande trouvaille collé au visage « Je t'aime tu sais ! » Dit-il d'un ton satisfait et content, étonnant la jeune fille

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? »

« Tu es une fille ! » Se réjouit-il « Tu vas pouvoir m'aider avec ça ! » dit-il en brandissant le parchemin et le donnant à Lily qui le lu attentivement avant d'éclater de rire

« Quoi ? » Bougonna James, en croisant les bras et s'asseyant à côté de Lily « C'est pas drôle ! »

« Tu as rendez-vous avec une fille James ! » Rit Lily en lui ébouriffant les cheveux « Si c'est pas mignon, il grandit le petit Jamie… »

« Oh, arrête » Il se dégagea et lui lança un regard suppliant « Qu'est-ce je vais faire, je n'ai jamais fait ça moi Lily ! Tu te rends compte, comment je vais -»

« D'abord, tu vas te calmer. C'est un simple rendez-vous, pas une demande en mariage. » Elle lui attrapa le bras et vint le rasseoir « Puis, c'est pas très compliqué. Tu lui parles, tu lui tiens la main, et si tout se passe bien, tu pourras même l'embrasser »

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-il à moitié en dévisageant Lily. « Mais t'es folle, je ferai jamais ça ! »

« J'en suis pas si sûre » Sourit-elle en lui aplatissant une mèche sur le front. « Il y a une première fois à tout, et puis, tu verras, on s'y habitue vite » Confia-t-elle avec un air de connaisseur qui froissa James

« Parce que toi, t'as déjà… » Lily acquiesça en rougissant devant l'air consterné de son ami, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau en le voyant paniqué « Mais je sais pas le faire moi, j'ai jamais appris ! Et si je suis nul ? Et si elle pense que je suis un habitué ? Et si elle aime pas ? »

« James » Le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre « Tu paniques encore, là »

« Oui, pardon » Il sembla se reprendre avant de dévisager Lily longuement, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose « Hey, tu pourrais m'éviter ça »

« Je ne te donnerai pas de conseil pour embrasser une fille ! » Se défendit Lily, apercevant déjà les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Jamais elle ne pourrait aider James à mieux embrasser une fille. La simple image de lui avec… c'était juste dégoûtant à imaginer pour la jeune fille.

« Lil, ma belle, regarde, c'est très simple pourtant : je suis un garçon, j'ai 15 ans, et j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille de _septième année_ qui a sûrement déjà embrassé plus de garçons que je ne le ferai jamais et- »

« Je suis très contente pour toi tu sais, il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour en arriver là, non ? » Demanda Lily, d'un air tout à fait sérieux démenti par un sourire en coin.

James la regarda, perdu « Hein ? »

« Bien, ça ne doit pas être facile d'avouer qu'Amber Gorge à plus de succès que toi… auprès des garçons »

James resta muet une seconde, répéta la phrase de Lily dans sa tête, puis pâlit extrêmement avant de voir l'air cynique de la susnommé « Idiote ! »

« Tu es là pour m'insulter ? » Questionna-t-elle alors que le jeune homme prenait une jolie teinte rouge… James n'avait jamais pu supporté qu'on l'interrompe ou le fasse dévier de son idée quand il exposait un fait clair et précis, comme celui que Lily devait lui apprendre un minimum de technique vitale si elle était son amie.

« Je suis un garçon donc » Reprit-il sans se démonter, et en ignorant la remarque de Lily que ça restait à prouver « j'ai 15 ans, _Amber Gorge_ m'a invité et je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille. Ce qui signifie clairement qu'elle va me prendre pour un minable, tuer toute réputation que j'aurais pu me faire à l'école et tout ça parce que toi, Lily, alors que tu es une _fille_ ET que tu as de l'_expérience _refuse de m'aider_ »_ Il expira, puis fixa Lily qui n'avait toujours pas décollé de son sourire sarcastique « tu pourrais vivre avec ma mort sur la conscience ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant, fixa James sous tous les angles, avant de décréter simplement « Oui. »

Le jeune homme eu un sourire carnassier, s'approcha doucement de Lily et la prit par la taille, avant de la tirer sur le sol et s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Et de commencer à la chatouiller pour la faire céder

« James arrête ! » Suffoqua-t-elle, et il sourit, reprenant ses assauts de plus bel, alors qu'elle se défendait autant qu'elle pouvait. Le poids du jeune homme l'entravant malheureusement, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de passer à l'offensive.

Lily était extrêmement chatouilleuse et c'est donc au prix d'un énorme effort qu'elle parvint à se calmer et à prendre les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. Il s'arrêta instantanément, et se sentit pour le moins très mal.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ainsi à cheval sur elle, ni même qu'il remarquait à quel point elle était belle avec son souffle accéléré, ses belles boucles rousses auréolant sa tête et ses joues rosie d'avoir trop ri. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'il ne put définir tout de suite mais qui le toucha énormément, beaucoup plus que cela n'aurait dû avec une _amie_. Il y avait elle, le fixant d'un regard incandescent, ses yeux braqués dans les siens, ses mains dans les siennes, sa respiration se faisant plus profonde. Et ce regard !

James, pour éviter d'empirer la situation avec une réaction incontrôlable typiquement masculine – qui briserait sûrement l'entente amicale qui les unissait si Lily venait à sentir le fruit de cette réaction contre son ventre – il se releva et s'assit en tailleur face à elle, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Lily se releva, et s'approcha avec un sourire mutin. « Tu as gagné, Potter » Il retint son souffle, et sentit les battements de son cœur s'intensifier anormalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et le fixait, d'une telle manière qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses lèvres, qui ne devaient finir sur les siennes, s'il tenait à sa santé mentale. Mais il le désirait tellement, Merlin !

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et James ne put détacher ses yeux de cette bouche qui semblait douce et avenante, et qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

« Tu pourrais commencer par poser ta main sur sa joue, comme ça » Dit doctrinalement Lily, en prenant la main de James et la posant sur elle. Sa peau était, aux yeux du garçon, la chose la plus douce et satinée qu'il lui ait été donné de toucher. « Ensuite, la regarder dans les yeux, comme si tu la trouvais merveilleuse et unique » Elle sourit nerveusement en rencontrant son regard, essayant surtout de ne rien y lire. Elle ne pourrait que se tromper. « Puis, tu pourrais lui prendre le menton, et l'approcher de toi, comme ça. Ferme les yeux » Sa main douce se posa sur son menton, et il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Est-ce qu'embrasser toutes les filles faisait cet effet là ?

James sentit son corps s'activer, prit d'une volonté propre, et sa tête de s'approcher des lèvres de Lily. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent enfin, ce fut un choc pour le jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux, malgré lui. Voir Lily, fragile et livrée ainsi à lui l'emmena dans un état envoûté incomparable. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, passant sa main derrière sa chevelure dorée et laissant leurs lèvres se parcourir aisément.

Il aurait pu passer des heures à simplement l'embrasser comme ça. Il sentit ses mains parcourir son torse, laissant une traînée brûlante derrière elles, James s'appliqua de plus belle, lâchant ses savoureuses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de baisers tendres. Lily gémit, ses mains remontèrent dans son dos et vinrent se bloquer dans son cou. Il sourit et l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille ce que tout homme sensé adorerait entendre d'une créature telle que Lily « Je t'assure que tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, tu embrasses divinement bien. » Elle suçota son lobe, laissant ses mains voyager derrière lui, avant d'ajouter « Prêt pour l'étape suivante, bel apollon ? »

« J'adore t'entendre m'appeler comme ça, petite tigresse» Susurra-t-il en retrouvant ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes. Lily et lui reprirent leur activité de lus belle, il sentait la jeune fille remuer contre lui, et là, il y eu ce contact.

La langue de la jeune fille caressant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, qui s'abaissa légèrement pour lui laisser l'entrée à sa bouche. N'en pouvant plus, il s'accrocha à elle, et inséra à son tour sa langue dans sa bouche, mais Lily se recula et essuya un peu de bave qu'il avait au coin des lèvres « Pas si vite »

Elle revint près de lui, reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, parcourant celles-ci de tendres et plus fortes pressions. James sourit et sentit leurs nez se frôler tandis qu'il changeait de position et appuyait un peu plus sur la bouche de sa belle et suave amie. A son tour, il laissa parcourir sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, profitant pleinement de la douceur de cette sensation, nouvelle pour lui. Lily avait un goût et une odeur qui avait toujours rendu James fou.

Quand elle passait à côté de lui, il y avait cette effluve, rien à voir avec un quelconque parfum. C'était juste, Lily. Et cette odeur avait aussi ce goût, qu'il retrouvait et dont il se délectait en suçotant légèrement ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient de plus en plus, le pressant un peu, profitant beaucoup. Il entra lentement en elle, et c'était parfaitement érotique, sensuelle, et simplement exquis. Elle se cambra contre lui, et il put enfin se rendre compte, en sentant sa poitrine frôler son torse, que Lily n'avait plus rien d'une petite fille. Lily était devenue, avec le temps et les années, une jeune fille belle, sexy, et désirable.

James soupira d'aise, se décollant d'elle avant de replonger dans son exploration. Il aurait voulu que ce moment n'ait jamais de fin, il aurait voulu que Lily soit sienne, qu'aucun n'ait pu goûter à ça avant lui, et surtout, qu'aucun autre n'y ait droit après lui.

Nous sommes juste _amis_, se rappela-t-il à l'ordre alors que Lily s'écartait de lui, essoufflée, et collait son front contre le sien. Ils échangèrent un long regard, lourd de sens pour chacun d'eux, avant que Lily ne s'éloigne résolument.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici » Avoua-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'empourprer « Tu es le garçon qui embrasse le mieux que je connaisse. Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait faire ça. »

« J'ai eu un bon professeur » Sourit James. Il n'avait plus envie d'aller voir Amber, il n'avait plus envie de songer à ses amis, il ressentait surtout un grand vide en lui, et le besoin viscéral d'encore embrasser Lily. Mais celle-ci lui donna un léger bisou sur le front et se leva, prétextant une valise à terminer.

James resta là, à fixer la porte par laquelle elle venait de sortir, titubant presque pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Le voyage vers Poudlard ne fut pas vraiment différent des précédents. Sirius revint encore en moins bon état qu'après des vacances d'été. Plus tard, James se souvint avec amertume que Lily n'avait pu retenir un cri en voyant son œil noir et gonflé, et à quel point elle avait été impressionnée du caractère – bien que souvent, en présence de sa famille, cela tienne du suicide – buté et obstiné de leur ami.

La jeune fille, d'habitude, n'était pas là quand Sirius revenait de chez lui, les garçons prenaient grand soin de le remettre en état avant son arrivée. Elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment s'apercevoir à quel point les choses étaient réellement dures là-bas. Quand elle revoyait Sirius, il était moralement abattu, mais correct physiquement, à défaut d'aller réellement bien.

L'inquiétude de Lily pour Sirius et les traitements d'apprentissage à la 'Black' les tinrent occupés une bonne partie du voyage, jusqu'au moment où Sirius, énervé, sortit en claquant la porte- enfin, en la faisant coulisser avec force. Lily se tut, puis Peter se mit à expliquer à quel point les noël en Inde étaient différents des anglais, et l'ambiance se détendit, le temps pour James de récupérer son ami.

Un peu plus tard vint le tour de Meg, une jeune première année qui s'était perdue dans le train et dont ils se firent un honneur de raccompagner. C'était pourtant son deuxième voyage dans le Poudlard express. Après en avoir jeté un peu aux mômes (James et Sirius adoraient faire partie des 'grands' du château), ils étaient retournés à leur compartiment où ils trouvèrent Aldus et Cornic McPhee. Les deux serpentards de leur année sortirent leur baguette, essayant de cacher leur 'fouille' de l'endroit. A 5, ils se chargèrent rapidement de les mettre dehors à l'aide de quelques sortilèges bien sentis.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, James n'avait eu l'occasion de penser au baiser dans le train. Il avait cru que les chose serait différente – on n'embrasse pas une simple amie comme ça ! – mais il n'en fut rien. Il ne dénota, de la part de Lily, aucun malaise, aucune gêne. Elle semblait l'avoir oublié, alors il fit de même.

Il sortit avec d'autres filles, bien sûr, à commencer par Amber Gorge avec qui il resta deux semaines. Lorsque la jeune fille, à son habitude, lui asséna qu'il était définitivement trop jeune et qu'elle le plaquait, Lily avait été là, et lui avait remonté le moral. Après tout, jamais avant ce jour, James ne s'était fait plaquer.

Et là, il se passa une chose formidable. Une autre fille à la mode, en cinquième année, vint lui proposer de sortir avec elle. Ravi du succès qui commençait, il s'empressa d'accepter, avant de réfléchir, et de s'apercevoir de la fadesse de cette fille. C'est Lily elle- même qui lui conseilla de rompre avec Judy. Ce jour-là, James avait repensé aux vacances de noël, au baiser avec Lily, à cette sensation qu'il n'avait su retrouvé ni avec Amber, ni avec Judy, mais ça n'empêcha pas les deux jeunes filles de continuer leur travail, et bientôt, James se retrouva avec la réputation du dieu du baiser sur le dos. Il fallait croire que Lily avait réellement bien travaillé avec lui…

Il s'affranchit des conseils de ses amis, et conseilla même à certaines filles d' 'essayer' Sirius, mais le jeune homme au contraire de James, ne trouvait encore intérêt dans les filles. A chaque fois que l'une d'elles lui faisait une proposition, il prenait son grand air et la dégageait, pas toujours gentiment. Il était devenu une sorte de mythe inaccessible.

James ne pensa plus à Lily, et sa carrière de garçon couru prit un tremplin inespéré. Jadis admiré en tant que maraudeur, aujourd'hui, toutes rêvaient d'un peu de bon temps à ses côtés. Pour conserver cette 'réputation', il s'entoura des gens appropriés – les filles les plus 'glamour and poeple' de l'école. Il savait d'expérience et déjà à son jeune âge, que la célébrité s'entretient. Pour qu'un statut comme fut celui de James Potter dans ses dernières années à Poudlard, il y a un code à respecter, et surtout, à ne jamais transgresser. Sous aucun prétexte.

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais s'abaisser à demander à une fille de sortir avec vous. Si elle vous veut, qu'elle vienne. Ça entretient le côté 'distance' avec les filles, la partie mystérieuse du personnage. Et puis, il faut savoir se faire désirer.

Règle n°2 : Ne jamais sortir avec une fille qui ne vous apporte rien. Vous devez choisir votre proie avec soin, choisir les filles huppées, qui peuvent vous apporter encore plus de 'renommée' et si possible, rendre jalouse les autres

Règle n°3 : Ne jamais s'afficher comme 'pris' par une fille et surtout, surtout ne jamais se laisser aller à entretenir des sentiments tendres envers cette fille.

Règle n°4 : Ne jamais justifier son comportement de goujat. On ne fait pas dans le service après vente.

Règle n°5 : Ne jamais, JAMAIS tomber amoureux d'une amie ou sortir avec une fille à laquelle on tient.

Ce qui lui valut quelques belles engueulades avec la rouquine, trouvant son jeu dégueulasse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait tomber si bas. Elle observait silencieusement la mutation de son ami. La célébrité lui montait à la tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si abjecte et horrible. Rien d'autre ne comptait que sa stupide petite célébrité.

En l'espace de quelques mois, il était devenu mesquin et presque sans cœur, utilisant les gens à des fins personnelles. Par être franche, Lily reconnut même plusieurs fois à contre cœur que James la dégoûtait dans sa manière d'être. Toujours à se pavaner et à en jeter. A collectionner et à s'en venter.

Elle aurait voulu que James, avec qui elle s'entendait tellement mieux avant, redevienne son James- stupide et mature en un. Ou qu'il agisse comme Remus. Le jeune homme se laissait vivre. Si une fille l'intéressait, il y allait. Il se la faisait ' _au feeling_' comme il disait. Lily avait pensé que son 'problème de fourrure' lui interdirait d'agir comme ça, elle le savait tellement complexé par ça. Mais il semblait refuser d'y penser. Il n'était pas sans briser quelques cœurs, mais il avait une morale. Il respectait ces filles. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Et James avait perdu les pédales.

Peter tomba deux fois amoureux sur les 6 mois du second semestre, mais aucune ne le lui rendit. Les filles préféraient James. Quand Sirius émit l'hypothèse que Peter reportait sur ces filles son amour pour James, le pauvre n'osa plus croiser les yeux de son ami pendant une semaine.

Puis, il y eut Olga. Gentille Serdaigle de 5e. Peter et elle devinrent amis vers mai et le jeune homme resta les yeux dans le vague tout le voyage du Poudlard express, sous les rires des autres. Il devrait penser à remercier le professeur de runes de les avoir forcé à travailler sur une discipline inter niveaux.

Sirius assista à toute cette effervescence avec recul. Les filles, ça n'était pas vraiment pour lui. Pour le moment, l'amitié des mecs lui suffisaient amplement. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué et que ses deux seuls rendez-vous s'étaient soldés par des échecs cuisants et des filles _très vexées_. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était trop macho. Il ne savait juste pas encore ce que cela voulait dire.

Lily, de son côté, sortit avec peu de gens. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur d'accepter une invitation – ce qui se produisit deux fois - soit le garçon ne convenait pas à James, Remus Peter ou Sirius et le pauvre s'enfouissait à toutes jambes en voyant débarquer ces grands frères protecteurs, soit les filles de sa chambre se chargeaient de le faire s'enfouir par des menaces et des ragots, bien qu'elle ne sût jamais pourquoi elles avaient une telle réaction. Lily décida donc ne plus approcher les garçons pendant quelque temps- à part les maraudeurs, bien sûr.

Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé un tombeur comme James, et une solitaire comme Lily, ensemble.

Puis, comme de juste, l'été arriva, James rentra chez lui, et oublia toutes ces histoires propres à Poudlard. Les filles, c'est bien pour passer le temps, mais ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était retrouver cette sensation qu'il avait connue avec Lily. De ce qu'il avait vécu, il décida que seul un premier baiser peut provoquer un tel effet, et qu'il devrait s'en satisfaire. A la moitié des vacances, Sirius fut autorisé à venir chez lui.

Le pauvre arriva détruit, abattu et bien plus noir et morose qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Remus arriva quelque jours après, puis enfin Lily et Peter. L'été fut aussi parfait que les précédents. Il ne fut plus question de couple durant le mois entier. Cette histoire avait été enterrée pour ne plus jamais ressortir. Jusqu'en Septembre, du moins.

* * *

Les raisons de ce changement (séparation des quatre premières années avec le reste) sont expliquées un peu plus longuement sur mon blog, si ça vous turlupine.

Aussi non, la suite est dans la fic nommée 'trop gentille pour toi, Potter'...


End file.
